


Burlesque: Gold

by PaperCities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Daichi is a choreographer, Dancers are hardcore, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Hinata is a ballerino, Kageyama is the "King of Street Dance", Kenma and Kuroo are GAYYYYY, M/M, Noya and Tanaka are bartenders, Oikawa is a competitive fuck, Oikawa is sexy, Past Abuse, Rough Body Play, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suga is DEEP, Swearing, Them boys will be boys, conflict within dancers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperCities/pseuds/PaperCities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi had never thought he'd find himself sitting in a dark club, wearing fancy clothes and judging dancers. In fact, he'd never have pictured himself as a wealthy dance choreographer in New York, that is until life turned upside down five years ago. </p><p>However, a new face among his dancers, an unexpected promotion, and an unanticipated encounter can lead to more than just lust.</p><p>And there's something about the new dancer, maybe more than meets the eye. </p><p>Or: The story of how Daichi fell fuck hard in love with a burlesque dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Calm Before A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey diddle, the cat meets the fiddle. Roses are red, Haikyuu is gay, Suga is sweet, but only on first glance.
> 
> :) HEELLOOO! Happy Valentine's Day!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> So! Please enjoy this story, I came up with it after I watched Christina Aguilera's movie "Burlesque". There'll be lots of songs from there, so it'll really match the mood. (Am I the only one who has to listen to music to write?) Thell me how it is and how I can improve! I have no clue how the plot will continue, buttttt.... whatevers! 
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions? Feel free to contact me or leave a comment below! 
> 
> ENJOY! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey diddle, the cat meets the fiddle. Roses are red, Haikyuu is gay, Suga is sweet, but only on first glance.
> 
> :) HEELLOOO! Happy Valentine's Day!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> So! Please enjoy this story, I came up with it after I watched Christina Aguilera's movie "Burlesque". There'll be lots of songs from there, so it'll really match the mood. (Am I the only one who has to listen to music to write?) Tell me how it is and how I can improve! I have no clue how the plot will continue, buttttt.... whatevers! 
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions? Feel free to contact me or leave a comment below! 
> 
> ENJOY! <3

Burlesque: Gold

 

 

Chapter One

 

 

            Daichi picked up his newly dry cleaned suits, and he drove down Main Avenue towards his dance studio. The weather was grey and silent, an eerie stillness settling over the entire city. The people walking through the thick fog on the streets glanced up nervously to the sky every now and then.

           

            The tall brick building of his dance studio was hard to miss, standing smack dab in the center of Fifth Avenue, located directly in between a famous bakery and flower shop. His rolled down window caught the scent of fresh baked lemon meringue pie, cooling in their pans.

He pulled into a vacant parking lot, reserved for “Mister Sawamura”, and stepped out, cradling his coffee, binders, and trunk full of props. Wobbling, he managed to slam his car door shut. It was a luxury car, one he would have never even dreamed of five years ago.

 

            The young florist girl, the daughter of the owner, smiled and called out a merry, “Good morning, Mr. Sawamura!”

 

            He returned the gesture and struggled to get his keys to lock his car. A larger hand came from behind him to help. A tall man with long hair tied back, soft eyes, and a slight stubble, Asahi.

 

            “’morning, Captain,” he grinned at Daichi, using the old high school title. Daichi smiled back, blushing slightly at the nickname he had received in his senior year of his high school volleyball club.

 

            “Good morning to you, too, Mr. Goatee,” he responded, dragging his belongings into the building, and stepped into an elevator, trying to avoid the crowds of people.

 

            They went up to the 37th floor, and through a pair of mahogany double doors labled with “Mr. D. Sawamura”.

 

            The main entrance led to a wide lobby with marble floors and potted peonies. A door to the left led to Daichi’s office, the corresponding side held Asahi’s. The changing room was just beyond the lobby, directly across the main doors. Setting down his things, Daichi unlocked the doors to the dance room, located between the male and female changing rooms. He pushed open the heavy curtains to allow unfiltered sunlight to stream through the large windows behind them. Upon pushing the windows open, the smell of vanilla filled the room. The windows brought in fresh wind mixed with the many scents of New York City.

 

            His students were from various places, all of diverse race, gender, and age. Most of them were well known dancers or performers, requesting additional training outside of their professional instructors. A number of them were dancers at famous bars and clubs all throughout New York.

 

            Whatever the case, Daichi’s lessons were always open to those who were willing to put some effort into it.

 

            He glanced at his watch. 10:22.

 

            They would be arriving soon.

 

            He rushed on checking the stereo, and making sure his morning students had their music ready. _Love Yourself?_ Check. _Stressed Out?_ Check _. The Beatles?_ Check _. Stitches?_ Check _._

The handles on the mirrors for stretching were all intact, emergency exits open, lights ready. Ten minutes later, the first of the dancers were coming in.

 

            As always, it was those two, Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio. Hinata, the flaming ball of energy, was training dancer - to- be for a ballet show that was coming up on Broadway. His form was small and diminutive, but damn, could he leap. Kageyama, meanwhile, was a highly regarded genius in the art of street dancing. Yes, Daichi taught street dancing.

 

            Kageyama had once been known as the “King of the Streets” by his fellow dancers in Los Angeles, who were nowhere near his level of skill. Apparently, he had been an insufferable leader, pushing his dance team past the limit during an international contest to which they lost in. Because they no longer wanted to have anything to do with him, he decided to up and leave, his destination, the Big Apple. There, he had met the tiny ballerino and they’ve been inseparable since.  “Inseparable” didn’t necessarily mean “loving” or “friendly”, instead, it seemed to mean “hostile” and “competitive”. Like now.

 

            “No! I _told_ you, not like _that_! You have to fling your head up when you do the arabesque!” the taller male was practically yelling as they headed towards the changing rooms. They both stopped and called hello’s to Asahi and Daichi before Hinata retorted back.

 

            “Well, what do you know about _my_ routine? I’m the one who specializes in ballet, not you, _Bakageyama_!” their argument could be heard in the main room that was how loud they were.

 

            “Hey! I happen to study all areas of dance, you dumbass!” came the frustrated yell.

 

            Hinata yelled something back, but it was drowned out by the two other newcomers.

 

            “Moring, Mr. Daichi! Hey, Mr. Asahi!” Yamaguchi’s higher voice came. Tsukishima muttered a few exchanges as well, pulling off his head phones.

 

Now, these two were something. Yamaguchi Tadashi had once been a bully target in his elementary years, and Tsukishima had known him for forever. They had both determinedly joined their high school dance club and had been spotted by college scouts. Tsukishima decided to go for medicine in the NYU, while Yamaguchi had been invited to Broadway by a renown dance director. Tsukishima, however, still accompanied him to Daichi’s dance studio, and even organized his study schedule to the afternoons.  No one would have guessed that the awkward youth would grow to become, now, one of the most desirable men in the U.S. ; even the brilliant “Tsukii” falling head over heels for him. Daichi hoped they’d recognize their feelings soon; much like his dream for the first pair of dorks.

 

            Daichi smiled and waved. “Hurry and change! There’s plenty to work on today!”

 

            He heard Yamaguchi’s laugh, “We got it, sir! You tell us _every day_!”

 

            The next two hours were filled with trying to get Hinata to not hurt himself coming down from a leap, Kageyama’s back to straighten up more, Yamaguchi to not forget to do a point his toes for the adagio, and many concerns for the other dancers.

 

            When their morning lessons ended, each dancer hurried off to the rest of their day of performing and what not. Daichi slipped into his jacket and planned to head out to his lunch break. Asahi was leaning against a wall, taking a last swig of water. He was probably headed to see his fiancé, a small bartender at a big club. 

 

            “Daichi!” It was Hinata, hurrying over in a large jacket, no doubly Kageyama’s. Aww, isn’t that adorable.

 

            “What’s up, Hinata?” he asked , giving him his undivided attention.

 

            “Um… I was meaning to tell you sooner… but, um…” he began, wringing his hands. “I got into the main dance role.”

 

            Daichi’s eyes lit up. “Congratulations! That’s really great! I told you your hard work would pay off.”

 

            Hinata had been obsessively trying to get into the position, even coming to train additionally with Daichi. However, Daichi could practically hear the “but” in his sentence.

 

            Hinata looked up at him with a “Please don’t be mad” expression. “When they asked me to tell them my secret to success, I told them it was the ‘Sawamura Dance Studio’….”

 

            He heard Asahi’s cry of surprise as he choked on his drink, before the tall man stumbled over.

 

            His eyes were wide and filled with… excitement? “That’s good, though, Hinata! Don’t be scared! I think you just made us famous!”

 

            He was right, if a Broadway dancer promoted a studio, the studio would most likely become quite known.

 

             They were looking over to him. A wide smile spread across his lips, “That settles it! We have to organize a celebration in your sake!”

 

            Hinata blushed and mumbled something about lunch.

 

            Asahi laughed and walked them to the door. “I’ll lock up and join you guys for lunch.”

 

 

XXX

 

            They sat at a small café, quiet enough so fans of Kageyama or Hinata would follow. The two dancers were talking- arguing- about quinoa being in salads or cereal. Daichi and Asahi chatted about improving some of their warm up exercises.

 

 Because Hinata and Kageyama were dancers who needed to be fit, they both munched on some healthy greens. Daichi had ordered a BLT, and he had to admit, it was pretty relaxing to eat at a small homey restaurant again than at a luxury place he always had to go to nowadays. Then again, a lot has changed in five years.

 

            Daichi had been born in a small provenance in Japan, Miyagi. His family was traditional and caring, urging him to do what he thought right. That meant joining the volleyball team, not going to prom, and leaving his hometown. After high school, he had been accepted into Berkeley in California, and he took no time to pack his bags and go. His family supported his choice, allowing him to pursue his dreams.

 

He had originally wanted to major in something law related, but had met a boy in the university who showed him dance for the first time. He had transferred to major in the arts, learning the many types of dance. Eventually, he graduated and was called to New York by a friend at age 21. There, he met the owners of the very studio he owns today.

 

They were an old couple, famous through Broadway, and they needed a heir of their building. They had received Daichi’s name from a friend he worked with in college at a dance class.

 

Now, he was here, from a small country boy to a wealthy dance teacher and choreographer.

 

He was aware of Kageyama smacking Hinata on the backside of his head and blushing profusely. Asahi chuckled somewhere in the background.

 

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. The three quieted down respectively.

 

“Hello? Sawamura Daichi speaking,” he cautiously answered when the phone number was unknown.

 

“Ah, yes, Mr. Sawamura? My name is Nina; I am calling with the courtesy of the Manhattan Broadway Dance Center. I wanted to inform you and your partner, Mr. Asahi, of some very good news,” the caller responded, talking much too fast of Daichi to comprehend. He opened the speaker. “Your dance studio is now rated as the number one studio in New York, and we would like to arrange a time to meet with you. Our head CEOs’ have decided to promote the two of you as the head choreographers here.”

 

Hinata, Kageyama, and Asahi looked at him with huge eyes. They nodded as he searched for words to answer.

 

“Mr. Sawamura?”

 

He shook himself out of the daze. “Sorry, I’m just…. I … wow. I really can’t believe this is happening to us.”

 

She chuckle and said, “It is quite a big deal, so congratulations! But we still need to arrange a time!”

 

“Sure, when are the CEOs’ available?”

 

“How about two weeks from tomorrow? I could send you the address tonight,” she asked.

 

“Sure, no problem.”

 

“Alright, have a wonderful day then, Mr. Sawamura, we look forward to seeing you two.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

            He hanged up and looked at his friends. Hinata was the first to respond.

 

            “AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I’m SO happy for you, Daichi!”

 

            Kageyama nodded furiously. “We need to celebrate!”

 

            Daichi blinked. “I thought we were going to celebrate for Hinata?”

 

            Hinata brushed him off. “No way! This is so much more important!”

 

            Asahi’s smile was wide, he was practically glowing. “I’m sending Noya a call. There’s a famous dancer going to his club tonight, we are SO going to celebrate!”     
 

 

XXX

 

 

Afternoon lessons were ending, and Daichi glanced at the time once more. 5:49.

 

He picked himself off the floor from where he had been instructing a couple of dancers to stretch. He gave a small tug of his shoulder, rubbing circles into his over worked muscles.

 

“Alright, class is dismissed! Tomorrow, we’ll work on tightening legs for allegros. Go home, get some rest, or, of those of you who are performing later, good luck. Akira, we’ll work more on the spins, too, tomorrow,” he said, watching as they all said farewells and hurried to their rooms.

 

Daichi huffed out a sigh, turning around to close the windows. He noticed the heavy rain outside.

 

 He had let Asahi take the last session off to set up a “party” at the bar of his boyfriend. The owners, Bokoto and Akaashi, knew Daichi quite well; many of his dancers were performers there. They had been surprised about his promotion, but had quickly decided on a celebratory party in his favor. The dancer visiting the club tonight was supposedly very talented, so it was another plus.

 

The dancers had mostly departed by now, and Daichi drew close the curtains. Out of nowhere, there came the soft sound of someone clearing their throat. Daichi turned around.

 

He came face to face with the most angelic person he’d ever laid his eyes on. He had glistening silver-grey hair, tender brown eyes, pale skin—and holy shit! --- That’s a beauty mark. The man had a beauty mark just below his left eye. Oh gods, and those legs, dancer’s legs. He was leaning against the doorway, watching as Daichi drooled onto the ground. His smile was a bit lop sided, teasing and gentle at the same time. There was a pink tinge to his cheeks, probably from the cold, and his coat was slick with rain.

 

Daichi had to clear his own throat at least twice before he could trust his voice.

 

“H- how may I help you this evening, sir?” he asked, cursing inside as his voice came out a tad too high.

 

Mr. Beauty Mark smiled wider. He to a few steps forward, with as much grace and fluidity as a runway model. When he was directly in front of Daichi, he replied in a soft voice.

 

“Mr. Sawamura Daichi? I’m looking for a private trainer for bar dancing. I was wondering if you did that type of work?” he looked up at Daichi with long dusty eyelashes. Up close, Daichi could see patches of light freckles scattered over his nose and cheeks.

 

“I do have sessions for private training,” Daichi responded. “Have you had a trainer before?”

 

“I haven’t, actually.” His voice was teasing, and Daichi noticed how melodic it was, like he sung for a living rather than danced. “I feel like I’ll be needing one, now that I’ve moved here.”

 

“Oh? What made you decide to move?”

 

The smaller male’s smile faltered, only ever so slightly before it returned to its glory.

 

“I … received a better job offer here,” he said. Daichi had returned to checking everything once more, glancing at him every once in a while. The man was strolling around the room and looking around at everything. His eyes rested on a painting, done by Daichi, of a ballerina in a tutu made of roses.

 

“I see. Do you wish to begin lessons tomorrow or…?” He turned back to Daichi.

 

“Essentially, yes, because I have a performance tonight that I need to prepare for,” he answered.

 

“Well, in that case, maybe you can show me what level you’re on so I can see how I can help you out?” Daichi stood up and walked closer to him.

 

            The male’s smile turned, once again, sly. “What level I’m on, hmm?”

 

            Daichi’s face flushed, as he stuttered to find a response to that. How could this guy be so good looking and sharp as well?

 

            He let out a sweet laugh and Daichi’s heart did a _pitter- patter_. “Relax, I’m just joking with you, Sawamura!”  

 

            He then set down his duffel bag and took off his leather coat. He was wearing tight jeans, a teal sweater, and cashmere gloves. He gave his arms a small stretch. Daichi raised his eyebrows. Well, that just went from zero to a hundred real quick.

 

            “Would you like some music with that?” he asked as the male stretched out his calves.

 

            “Do you have anything by Christina Aguilera?” came a call as he strode over to the stereo.

 

            Aguilera? That’s a first.

 

            “I do, which song?”

           

            “Bound to you.”

 

            Daichi scrolled through his music and let his thumb hover over the album.

 

            “Ready?”

 

            The man nodded, stepping into the center of the room.

 

Daichi hit play.

           

_Sweet love, sweet love,_

_trapped in your love._

He swayed on his step before he did a double spin, landing perfectly on his feet, rocking his body to the beat.

 

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_ __  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us

            Daichi watched on awe as he danced fluidly, his movements dramatic, but not exaggerated too far. His dance was half ballet, half expressionism and lyrical.

 

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_ _  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

            He let himself fall to the floor, imitating loss and grief, his expression pained. His form was perfect, talent overpowering.

 

            Daichi’s heart was on the verge of exploding. Fuck.

 

 

XXX

 

 

            “So?” The man was panting softly, adjusting his sweater, taking small sips of his lemon infused water.  “How was it?”

 

            Daichi looked up.

 

            “Where… where did you learn to dance like that?” He asked, still staring in wonder.

 

            That smile appeared again.

 

            “I taught myself,” came the reply matter-of-factly.

 

            Daichi blinked, slightly a taken back. “And you just went on to performing?”

 

            Brown eyes flashed like he was daring Daichi to ask any more questions, “Yes.”

 

            “Well, I think you are very talented,” Daichi finally answered. “So, do you want to leave an email for me to email you the applications, or, do you want to fill them out now?”

 

            “I’ll leave you an email… um… here,” he walked to Daichi to hand him a card where he scribbled his email.

 

            “Okay, so, whenever you fill out the forms, just come by to drop them off and we can arrange times then,” Daichi extended his hand. The shorter man took it, looking up at him considerately.

 

            “Then, I’ll see you sometime, Sawamura Daichi,” his voice was almost a whisper.

 

            “Daichi, just call me Daichi.” Why did he say that? He didn’t know, but all that mattered was the male’s hand lingering on his chest.

 

            “Daichi, I’ll see you around, maybe,” he took his bags and shrugged on his coat. He began walking to the doors.

 

            Daichi felt like he was missing something.

 

            “Wait!”

 

            The man paused and turned. “Yes?”

 

            “I don’t think I caught your name.”

 

            This time, the grin revealed shiny white teeth. “Just call me Koushi.”


	2. The Masked Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi celebrates his promotion, but is surprised by a familiar man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you guys so MUCH! I AM SO UTTERLY SORRY I HAVE NOT POSTED IN WEEKS! I hope this chapter can make it up to y'all! Please enjoy this and forgive me! I would advise you guys to listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2EsIBIfgJg just to get into the mood of the story. Also, Express by Christina Aguilera, it really is great! Comments, questions, concerns, suggestions? Feel free to contact me below.

Chapter Two

 

 

                Koushi. Koushi. The name was on his mind as he locked up and headed out to his car.

 

_Who was he? Where did he come from? Why did he come here? Where did he work? Heck, what did he work as?_

 

                There were too many questions and not enough answers. Maybe he’d get to know him better after they begin private coaching.

 

                Daichi would be lying if he said Koushi was uninteresting, though he’d be lying if he said he trusted Koushi. He was drawn into his charm, the way he peered up at people through thick lashes.

               

_Pull yourself together, god dammit!_

 

                The rain pouring down from the heavens did nothing to hurry the traffic, in fact, it seemed to have slowed the cars. Daichi mentally punched himself for driving. The pedestrians were moving faster than the cars. Another ten minutes and he finally caught sight of the tall building, bathed in its golden lights.

               

                Burlesque: Gold was a spectacular sight, a beautifully styled architectural masterpiece, said to have been designed by the famous I.M. Pei himself. It was a pure onyx colored building, with golden accents flaunting various areas. The circular driveway centered around a roman water fountain, water spewing from all sides to a statue of the ever sensuous Eros; who bathed in the sprays, rivulets traveling down his golden wings and thighs.

 

                Daichi pulled into the driveway, following the line of cars. All around, there were posters and billboards advertising tonight’s theme and performance. The image showed a pair of large brown eyes covered partially by a gothic lace mask, a vaguely familiar mole stood out under the left eye. A single word was written at the bottom in cursive, Suga. _Sugar._

 

                There were business men, rich young adults, doctors, real estate agents, and all around wealthy people stepping into the club.

 

                So, apparently the dancer tonight, Suga, was quite famous, drawing in such attention. He pulled his car over to one of the valets, who pulled the car door open for him, holding an umbrella over his head. He ushered Daichi to the sliding doors.

 

                “Enjoy your time tonight, lucky sir!” the boy yelled.

 

                Once inside, he was greeted by a pair of handsomely dressed waiters. They directed him, and the other customers, down an elaborately ornate hall, everything in dark burgundy or golden rod. The people studied the decorations with admiration, it was obvious they were coming back next week.  

 

                A classic burlesque jazz music reached his ears as they approached another pair of double doors. The waiters pushed them open, lights streaming out, waitresses in lingerie awaited with smiles. Daichi, once again, though back to his college life, living as a quiet middle class man. In a way, he missed it, the white picket fence life, with free afternoons to work on hobbies, or take a nap. Perhaps, when he retires, he’ll move far away from the city and just disappear.

 

                People settled into comfortable booths and tables, the bar nearly filled. There was a modest sized stage, with the curtains drawn, at one end of the huge room.

 

                He decided to head to the bar to see if Noya or Tanaka could direct him to Asahi.

 

                He was in luck, for he saw Noya literally jumping up and down, waving at him.

 

                “DAICHI!” he yelled. Tanaka looked up and his lips spread into a manic grin.

 

                “YO! Congrats!”

 

                Daichi let out a relieved (?) smile. “Hey, thanks.”

 

                Asahi appeared out of nowhere, carrying a box of extra shot glasses.

 

                “Why do we need so many, again, Yuu?” he huffed, setting them behind the counter, and began unpacking. “Hey, Daichi!”

 

                “Hey.”

 

                “I _told_ you, there’s waayyyy to many people!” Noya leaned forward to give his fiancé a quick peck on the lips. The taller man turned bright red. Daichi chuckled. Those too were so cute together, ever since college, they had met and instantly clicked.

 

                Tanaka piped up, “Why don’t you boys head to the seat?”

 

                 Daichi gave him a confused look. Tanaka and Noya shared matching Cheshire grins.

 

                “We saved the best seat in the house for you, Captain!” They pointed to the front most booth, the one with the clearest view of the stage. He caught a glimpse of six people already in them, and a mess of orange fluff.

 

                Asahi bent forward to give Noya a final kiss, before he dragged Daichi to the booth.

 

                They were greeted warmly by Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and two others. Bokuto and Akaashi were the owners of the club, and Bokuto knew Daichi quite well, being the one to introduce Daichi to dance when they were in college.

 

                Bokuto had graduated Berkeley, abandoned his sports scholarship, and turned to the model runway. There, he had met Akaashi, a fellow model, and hit it off. From there, they became famous in a show by dancing in the grand finale. With their new fortune, they moved to New York and opened the club. Of course, throughout this, Bokuto kept in contact with Daichi, their friendship growing even apart.

 

                “DAICHI!! I HEARD YOU GOT PROMOTED! Broadway, CONGRADULATIONS!” Bokuto leaned up to give Daichi a hug. His loudness made several people around them turn. 

 

                Akaashi, as regal as ever, gave him a genuine smile, mouthing a “sorry” with a pointed look to Bokuto.

 

                Daichi smiled back, shaking his head in amusement.

 

                A waiter came over to ask them for their choice of drinks. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both asked for chai tea, of course both models had a diet. Hinata asked for a passion fruit margarita. Kageyama only preferred a glass of iced water, insisting he needed to keep his body in shape. Hinata laid a hand over his and whispered that he was certainly in shape, causing the taller male to flush. Bokuto and Akaashi ordered their special bourbon, while Asahi and Daichi both agreed on scotch.

 

                The waiter arrived back with their drinks just as the time hit 9:00 PM. The show was beginning.

 

                “Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you all today at Burlesque: Gold! Tonight, we will be hosting a variety of dances, from contemporary to the little naughty side of dance,” Noya announced, dressed in a playful green suit. “A shout out to Sawamura Daichi, a newly promoted Broadway choreographer, we love you!!”

 

                People hooted and cheered, clapping for him. Daichi refrained from sinking into his seat. When they settled down, Noya continued. “Our special guest tonight is Suga, a burlesque dancer from old town Virginia. His show starts at 10:00, so please, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the first performance!”  

 

                Noya leaped off the stage as the music sounded. The audience loved him, applauding eagerly.

 

                Asahi leaned towards Daichi.

 

                “I heard Suga’s really good, just wait and see.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

                It read 9:55 on Daichi’s watch. The current dancers came to a halt as their number came to an end. They bowed as the audience cheered.

 

                Noya hopped back onto the stage.

 

                “Now, for what you’ve all been waiting for, here is Suga, performing ‘Express’ by Christina Aguilera!”

 

                Daichi felt himself being drawn in as the curtains parted. There was a main dancer seated on the center of the stage, with his back to the audience. There were two male side dancers seated next to him, the trio staring into vanity light mirrors, pretending to prepare for a show. Suga was dressed from head to toe in black, the only one wearing a lace mask. The music began.

_It’s a cold and crazy world that’s ragin’ outside_

_Well baby me and all my girls are bringin’ on the fire_

The male, Suga, started singing, voice throaty and rich cascading through the room in velvet waves.

_Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest_

_It’s a life, it’s a style, it’s a need, it’s Burlesque_

                Daichi frowned at Suga’s hair. Where had he seen that silvery blonde color? His body was slim, and delicate enough to be mistaken for the other gender.

 

 

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex_

_Ladies no regrets_

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex_

_Ladies no regrets_

 

                The dancers flipped their chairs around and Suga perched on his, as they all started to snap to the rhythm. The booth really had the clearest view of the stage, as Daichi could even notice the plushness of Suga’s lips, the paleness of his skin. Dancers emerged through the false vanity mirrors.

_Been holding back for quite some time and finally the moment’s right_

_I love to make the people stare_

_They know I got that certain savoir-faire_

                Suga knelt down and crawled towards the audience, snarling, moving forward sensuously. Daichi hadn’t even noticed he was leaning too far off his seat, sliding off. He heard Tsukishima’s chuckle. Bokuto put a hand on his shoulder.

 

                “Don’t even, man, do you know how many people are pinning for him?” he whispered into Daichi’s ear.

 

_Fasten up_

_Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?_

_Step into the fantasy_

_You’ll never want to leave, baby that's guaranteed… Why?_

                All the dancers slammed a hand onto their chair as they moved their bodies to the beat. Suga’s singing was on point, not a single breath taken at the wrong second.

_It’s a passion, an emotion, it’s a fashion, Burlesque._

_It’ll move you, goin’ through you, so do what I do, Burlesque_

                Suga bent down and rose, swinging his hips at the audience. People screamed and wolf whistled.

 

_All ladies confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it_

_Can you feel me, can you feel it? It’s Burlesque._

                The dancers made obscene gestures, flaunting their good looks and bodies, but Daichi only had eyes for the main dancer.

 

_Le le le le le le le_

_Burlesque_

_Le le le le le le le_

_Burlesque_

                Suga ran a hand down his thigh, giving the audience a quick thrust of his hips, once more. Even with the lace covering his eyes, the people could see his fierce expression clearly. Perhaps it was through his act and vibe.

 

_I tease ‘em ’til they’re on the edge_

_They scream and moan for more and more they beg._

                Suga struts off the stage and heads toward their table.

 

                _NO no no no!_ Not their table!

 

                Yamaguchi lets out a loud whistle as Suga comes closer, letting various hands feel his skin. He ignores them, instead focusing on Daichi.

_I know it’s me they come to see_

_My pleasure brings them to their knees_

 

                He swiftly turns a leg around Daichi’s waist and sits himself firmly onto his lap. Wolf whistles sound, as the others whoop in amusement.

 

                Daichi turned to look away, face heating up. Suga’s voice was even richer up close, vibrating through Daichi. No wonder there were so many people interested in him.

 

_Fasten up_

_Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?_

_Step into the fantasy_

_You’ll never want to leave, baby that's guaranteed… Why?_

 

                He smelled nice, something floral with a dab of cream and a hint of spice. Daichi couldn’t really concentrate, all the feeling lost in Suga’s grinding down on his groin.

 

                Oh gods, when had his pants grown so tight? What if Suga felt his bulge? What would he think?

 

_It’s a passion, an emotion, it’s a fashion, Burlesque_

_It’ll move you, goin’ through you, so do what I do, Burlesque_

 

                Suga leaned down, continuously moving his hips into Daichi’s, lips trailing over Daichi’s neck as he sang. They were both breathing hard, chests pressed flush against each other.

_All ladies, confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it_

_Can you feel me, can you feel it? It’s Burlesque._

                A fleeting kiss is pressed to his lips as Suga swiftly climbs off. The music plays on, as Suga whispers, “Congratulations _, Captain_.”

_Le le le le le lele_

_Burlesque_

_Le le le le le le le_

_Burlesque [x4]_

                He steps back onto the stage, in a few quick strides, to finish his number.

_It’s a passion, an emotion, it’s a fashion, Burlesque_

_It’ll move you, goin’ through you, so do what I do, Burlesque_

_All ladies confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it_

_Can you feel me, can you feel it? It’s Burlesque._

                Suga gives Daichi a final wink as the lights flash and he touches himself lewdly. The curtains close.

 

               

XXX

 

 

 

                The rest of the night goes by in a blur, Daichi trying to keep a constant poker face as Tanaka suggested a “dancer” to get Daichi “comfortable”. They began to name off every dancer that went onto the stage, eventually stopping on Suga, and Daichi cursed himself for choking on his drink.

 

                “Oh ho ho!” Bokuto nudged Daichi, smiling with such fake sweetness.

 

                “I didn’t know you as _that_ type, _Captain_.” Kageyama couldn’t help but tease just a little.

 

                Tsukishima joined in, snickering alongside Yamaguchi. “Yeah, boss, _that_ type!”

 

                Hinata, flustered, knocked a glass of water onto Kageyama, who squealed and yelled at him.

 

                Akaashi and Asahi exchanged glances and beckoned Tanaka over. Triplet sinister smiles destroyed whatever friendship Daichi had left with them. Tanaka quickly exchanged quick words with Noya, who smirked and made a show of going to “get more drinks”. Bokuto lid something into his napkin as Noya came by to gather trash.

 

                With the smallest boy gone, Tanaka pretended to be wiping the tables, when he “accidentally” knocked over a glass… and onto Daichi’s lap only.

 

                He feigned surprise. “Oh! I am _so_ sorry, Daichi. You know what?” He gestured for Daichi to follow. “You should come with me to get something to change into. We don’t want you to be soaking wet on your special night, do we?

 

                Daichi began to object, saying how Kageyama was the one soaking wet; that only a small section of his shirt was wet, but Tanaka grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

 

                They heard Tsukishima mutter something, to which made Yamaguchi laugh and yell, “USE PROTECTION!”, so loud that everyone in the club heard.

 

               

XXX

 

 

 

                “What are you planning, Tanaka?” he stumbles after the other man, cursing at the times he almost trips over a prop.

 

                “Oh, you’ll see, I promise, you will LOVE IT!”

 

                They were heading towards the back of the building, near the mens’ dressing room, and Tanaka goes in without knocking.

 

                The room is dimly lit, with only one vanity mirror on. The faint leftover scent of the showers lingered, a familiar scent of floral and cream shampoo. A man was folding his costume, humming under his breath.

 

                Tanaka cleared his throat, and the man looked up in question.

 

                Same silvery blonde hair, same pale skin, same brown eyes, same beauty mark, same smile he’d recognize anywhere.

 

                Koushi’s eyes widened as he noticed Daichi.

 

                “Koushi?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Am I forgiven? :)


	3. Lost At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guys, back to the real deal!” Asahi cried.
> 
> “Ok, ok, so Koushi,” Yamaguchi said. “A porn star, has a sugar daddy, or a prostitute?”
> 
> “PROSTITUTE?” Even Daichi yelled this time. The elderly couple near them turned in disgust. 
> 
> “Hey, in my defense, Kageyama thinks he has sex in front of a camera.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So, my internet has been down the entire day, which led me to finish writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

       

               They sat at a dimly lit Italian restaurant, trying not to meet each other’s glances. Daichi’s watch read half past midnight. Koushi—Suga?—was eating his pasta in big mouthfuls, and Daichi was overwhelmed by his beauty. Seriously, why did he have to be so damn attractive?

 

                Koushi looked up, eyes in question. Daichi realized that he had been staring.

 

                “Sorry, I eat a lot,” the dancer wiped his lips on a napkin, blinking up through thick lashes.

 

                Daichi blinked, taken back. Is that why Koushi thought he was staring?

 

                “Oh! No, don’t worry about it, I know exactly how it is. We both know dancing takes a lot energy.”

 

                Koushi smiled, and Daichi sees he has a bit of the tomato sauce on his chin. It made him more human and less of a sex- dancer.

 

                “Here, you got something….” Daichi reached over with his napkin to smudge it off.

 

                Koushi looked at him, all wide eyes and pink cheeks.

 

                “Thank you,” he said, wringing his hands around his jacket.

 

                It was an amazing transformation, Daichi thinks, this shy country boy was nothing like his alter persona. How was this innocent young man that dancer on the stage, flaunting his body to the world, when he couldn’t even take off a jacket in real life?

 

                Once again, Daichi was fascinated by him, intrigued by him.

 

                “So, about tomorrow,” Koushi began. Was he not attending classes? Would he leave? “What time do I have to be there?”

 

                Daichi let out a heavy sigh, inwardly. “Ten, ten thirty? Anytime around there, that’s when the other dancers arrive.”

 

                “Other dancers,” Koushi repeated, looking pale. “I’m not too good with people, unless it’s dancing for them.”

 

                The older male smiled softly, leaning over to put a hand on Koushi’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll like them. They’re good people, and they won’t judge you for anything. I’ve had first-hand experience.”

 

                “Are they the ones who came with you tonight?”

 

                Daichi laughed, “Yeah.”

 

                Koushi smiled, thinking back to the odd pairs. A bright haired boy and the raven _thug_ , both obviously in love. The blonde model and the shy brunette, who looked awfully familiar; head over heels for the other. They were quite adorable.

 

                Daichi watched him, both of them daydreaming about nothing.

 

                Koushi knew Bokuto and Akaashi, no doubt, they had hugged after the show, greeting each other familiarly. He’d have to ask Bokuto about it sometime.

 

                By now, they had finished their meals, and Koushi had not taken any wine. Was it because he was a dancer? He couldn’t take alcohol?

 

                Koushi noticed him staring, and smiled. “I can’t hold any alcoholic.”

 

                Oh. _Oh_. Ok, he’d remember that.

 

                The silver haired chuckled, reaching for the check. Daichi laid a hand on his.

 

                “Let me get that,” he said. Koushi raised an eyebrow.

 

                “But I literally ate everything we ordered.”

 

                Daichi shook his head resolutely. “I invited you to have dinner with me, I should pay.”

 

                They had a stare down, and Daichi nearly let go of his hand, threatened by the faint fierce eyes. Koushi finally brought his hand back in defeat. Daichi happily laid out a couple bills, giving their waiter more than a 20% tip. After all, he knew exactly what they go through every day.

 

                Koushi must have noticed, but said nothing about it. “I’m paying next time, even if you invite me.”

 

                Daichi knew better than to argue back, instead, he smiled sweetly at him.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                Koushi was staying in the Hilton hotel right on the side of Fifth Avenue. It was a luxury hotel, of course, _Suga_ was a well-paid dancer. Rain still felt heavily.

               

                When they reached the front doors, Koushi turned to Daichi.

 

                “Well, I had fun tonight, Daichi. Thank you for dinner,” he said, expression soft, lips curved slightly upwards.

 

                “My pleasure,” Daichi replied. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow at ten?”

 

                Koushi smiled. “Technically today.”

 

                Daichi had forgotten it was already one AM. He chuckled, “Right. I’ll see you later.”

 

                Koushi stunned him with a hug before he hurriedly rushed into the hotel lobby.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                He arrived at the building by nine this morning. He bought a bouquet to put in the lobby, a bright one, filled with Chrysanthemums, lilies, and roses. Passing the bakery, he caught a whiff of buttercream carrot cake, Asahi’s favorite, and decided to purchase one for him. While he was there, he was decided to buy the blueberry bun, which was Kageyama’s love. With that, he bought something for everyone; the rose pastry for Hinata, the pineapple buns for Yamaguchi, and strawberry shortcake for Tsukishima. Then, thinking about Koushi, he grabbed a couple of egg custard tarts. He would like a classic treat, right?

 

                The nice lady who sold them, checked out everything at the counter.

 

                “You seem happy today, Daichi. Did something good happen?”

 

                 Only then did Daichi realize he had been humming. “Yes, something amazing happened. Thank you for the pastries, have a nice day!”

 

                He did his usual morning routine of checking safely, and Asahi arrived, thanking him for the cake. He received an email by the Broadway producers, telling him the interview time and location.

 

                By ten, Hinata and Kageyama were arriving, bickering about what brand condoms were better. Asahi had no heart to tell them to stop, so they greeted them, and sat, hearing their conversation from the main room.

 

                The pair were only silenced by the smell of their favorite breads, when Daichi handed it to them. Hinata squealed and hugged Daichi, while Kageyama muttered something along the lines of “God exists.”   

 

                A while later, another couple arrive, this time, speaking quietly to each other. Daichi reminds them to take home their desserts after practice, and they thank him endlessly.

 

                While other dancers arrive, he begins to be on the lookout for Koushi.

 

                Finally, fifteen minutes after Hinata and Kageyama arrive, the dancer walks in. His face is dewy— as if he had just taken a jog through the cold morning rain—, lips red, and hair blown back. He’s definitely taken a jog, wearing running shoes, tight sweats, and a thermal jacket.

 

                Teal must be his favorite color, Daichi noticed, for he was always wearing it, paired alongside white.

 

                “Morning!” he called. Daichi snapped out of his daze.  

 

                “Good morning, Koushi,” he said with a gentle smile. “The changing room is that way.”

 

                “Ok, I’ll be right back, thank you!” The smaller male headed left.

 

                Daichi watched him go, admiring the prefect curve of his ass—

                               

                “Wow, Daichi, calm down, it’s only been a night,” he heard Asahi’s teasing voice.

 

                “Yeah, Daichi, don’t get too attached,” Kageyama called over, smile manic.

 

                Daichi sighed, loudly, shaking his head.

 

                “All of you, get out, I can’t do this anymore,” he said with a small grin that told them he was joking.

 

                “Aww, we thought you loved us,” Yamaguchi said, giving him his infamous puppy eyes, the ones that were so famous from his films.

 

                “I used to, until all of you betrayed me last night,” he responded, turning away from them dramatically.

 

                “Oh, come on, captain, if we weren’t here, you’d never get laid,” Tsukishima snorted, adjusting his glasses.

 

                Daichi swerved around in horror, a defense on the tip of his tongue.

 

                “Oh, dear, I hope this isn’t about last night?” a velvet voice announced. Koushi stood by the doorway, all long limbs and smiles.

 

                The four dancers gasped in unison. Hinata squealed, loud enough to gain the room’s attention. Kageyama looked faint, Tsukishima had turned red, and Yamaguchi forgotten how to breathe.

 

                “ARE YOU—?” Hinata was cut off by Kageyama, who lunged forward to shake Koushi’s hand. He opened and closed his mouth, not finding his voice to speak.

 

                Yamaguchi took his other hand.

 

               “It’s a pleasure to meet you in person, you dance beautifully! I’m Yamaguchi, that’s Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Asahi. We look forward to work with you!” he bubbled, smiling friendly. Thank god, there was a normal person in the room.

 

               “Nice to meet you all, thank you for your kind introductions.” Koushi bowed low. The others croaked shocked ‘hellos’.

 

              Koushi suddenly frowned slightly, then his eyes widened. “Yamaguchi? As in Yamaguchi Tadashi?!”

 

             “Mhm,” the brunette replied, glancing at Daichi.

 

             Koushi looked faint. “I am such a huge fan, you have no idea! I can’t believe I’m meeting you!”

 

             Daichi watched the exchange in half horror, half amusement. The two were talking enthusiastically about a new film, until Tsukishima smacked Yamaguchi and told him not to release too much to the public.

 

            All in all, the morning was turning out to be just fine.

 

 

XXX

 

 

           The first class of the day was over, and Daichi leaned over a window, looking out. The sky was a pale grey, rain sprinkling the earth, still. From the height of his building, he saw the various streets, crowded with people. Cafes were beginning to fill during this time, lunch hour.

 

          What would he eat for lunch? Someone tapped his shoulder. It was Koushi, holding his duffel bag.

 

         “Thank you for today, I really like the atmosphere and people,” he said.

 

          “I’m glad, then,” Daichi replied. “Hey, do you want to go to lunch with us?”

 

          Koushi grimaced a little, “I actually have somewhere to go to, right now. I’m sorry.”

 

          “No, don’t worry about it! Next time, maybe.”

 

          “Sure, Daichi.”

 

          With that, Koushi smiles once more before turning and heading out the glass doors.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Koushi didn’t have family in New York, that much was obvious, so, who would he have met up with?

 

_Friends, duh, Daichi!_

 

Yet, Koushi seemed too busy to make close friends, much less someone he’s have a lunch date with. Perhaps it was a manager of another club he was due to perform at?

 

_Wait, lunch date? No, lunch, just a plain old lunch._

Hinata’s voice drove him out of his thoughts.

 

“He’s rich, right? I mean, seriously, he’s staying at the Hilton, right? It’s not exactly cheap.”

 

“Yeah, and no beginner dancer is paid enough to be able to afford to live at the Hilton for however long,” Tsukishima added thoughtfully.

 

“Maybe he’s a porn star?” Kageyama said. The others looked at him in shock.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

                Kageyama shakes his head, “No, think about it. He’s attractive, sexy, getting money from nowhere, is gone the entire afternoon to when he has to perform, and he’s a _dancer_.”

 

                Yamaguchi nods slowly. “I don’t like the idea, but it makes sense. It’s either that or he’s got a sugar daddy.”

 

                Daichi speaks. “Wait, what’s with the whole ‘he’s a dancer’ thing? What difference does that make?”

 

                Hinata makes a sour face. “Oh, honey, just wait till you get into the office of Broadway, people are gonna offer _everything_ to get that lead role.”

 

                Everyone’s eyes are on the ginger.

 

                “What? I never did that! They stopped bothering me when I told them I was dating a thug,” Hinata exclaimed.

 

                Tsukishima laughed out loud. “A thug as in Kageyama?”

 

                Hinata’s face impersonated a tomato, Kageyama choked on his water. “So what? He’s scary. They backed off, that’s all that matters!”

 

                “Guys, back to the real deal!” Asahi cried.

 

                “Ok, ok, so Koushi,” Yamaguchi said. “A porn star, has a sugar daddy, or a prostitute?”

 

                “PROSTITUTE?” Even Daichi yelled this time. The elderly couple near them turned in disgust.

 

                “Hey, in my defense, Kageyama thinks he has sex in front of a camera.”

 

                They nodded in agreement, murmurs of ‘true, true’ going around.

 

                “But, what if he’s just secretly rich?” Hinata questioned.

 

                “Good point,” Tsukishima said, after a moment’s silence. “He could be.”

 

                “Yeah, but we’re forgetting the fact that he’s got no family here at all and no close friends as far as we know,” Kageyama says.

 

                “Which means…?” Asahi asks.

 

                “Which means, he ran away from home, and his parents aren’t supporting him.”

 

                Daichi noticed his far out look. “I’m guessing first-hand experience?”

 

                Kageyama ducks his head and sips at his chai tea, “Yeah.”

 

                Silence passes over them, and they’re all thinking of the possibilities. Was Koushi having sex for money? Was he that desperate? He seemed to have things right where he wanted them to be; owning the stage, having people kneeling in lust and desire for him.

  
                But where else would he be getting his money from? No way would a dancer like him be getting enough money to stay in a hotel like Hilton without extra cash, even if people want him. True, he was being paid well…… but still.

 

                Once again, too many questions and not enough answers.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                Days go by, in a blur, the same routine. Wake up, morning classes, Koushi leaves, lunch with the five of them, thinking about possibilities, afternoon classes, hearing of Suga’s performance and location, waiting for that interview, dinner, sleep, repeat.

 

                It was in the afternoon, five o’clock, the last class finished, and Daichi was taking a walk through the central park, when an idea goes through his brain. He pulls out his phone and finds Bokuto’s number.

 

                On the third ring, it’d picked up.

 

                “Daichi! YO! What’s up, my man?” There was heavy music in the background, it was obvious that he was at a club.

 

                “Hey, can I ask you something about someone?”

 

                “Sure, fire away!” 

 

                “It’s about Kou—Suga. I just want to know how you met him.”

 

                There was a pause, then Bokuto replied. “Daichi, my man, I think we both know him as Koushi. We met at a bar, he had just moved to New York, and was not too stable. I offered him a job at BG and he accepted.”

 

                “Oh, so you’ve known him for long, huh?” Daichi felt gratitude towards him. If not for Bokuto’s help, who knew where Koushi’d be now.

 

                “Yup,” Bokuto suddenly sounded really tired. “Be good to him, Daichi, please.”

 

                Daichi almost didn’t believe he’d heard that. “What?”

 

                “He… didn’t have it too good when he was younger. Just… I don’t know, don’t mess with his feelings, he’s kinda delicate.”

 

                “Alright, I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.”

 

                “You better, my friend or not, I’m beat you up if you did anything to him.”

 

                Daichi can’t place just how close of friends they are. “Ok, alright, good night Bokuto.”

 

                “’Night!”

 

                Daichi decides to give his mother a call, later that night, just to see how she was doing. Then, he spent the rest of the night with a glass of scotch, contemplating Suga, Koushi.

 

 

               

 

 


	4. Boy in Black Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: the best burlesque dancer in the world. *wink wink* Oikawa Tooru!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! How's it going! I guess you peeps deserve another update! XD  
> Please enjoy.  
> Also! If any of you have seen the poll I'm doing, please vote to help me out!:  
> I'm planning another AU and I'm not sure as to what AU I should write first.  
> So, my poll is:  
> Would you like the Cyber Virtual Reality AU (where the "players" enter a virtual reality game and fall in love with the "characters")  
> OR  
> the Mega Criminal AU (where everyone is in a different team of criminals who want the 200 billion fortune of Shiratorizawa)  
> PLEASE HELP ME OUT, I REALLY WANT TO WRITE ONE SOON!
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, POLL? Feel free to contact me!!!!
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!

 

                Daichi was so done with the two dancers.

 

                Hinata and Kageyama were so caught up in their argument; they failed to notice that they were disturbing the entire class with their bickering. 

 

                “Are you fucking kidding me? I showed you how to do the turn twice already!” Kageyama yelled. Hinata didn’t look intimidated whatsoever, rather, he fumed with anger.

 

                “Well, Mister _King of the Streets_ , I’m _sorry_ I need you to demonstrate it again!” he hollered right back.

 

                Daichi glanced at Koushi, whose brows have creased in frustration. Just as Yamaguchi moved closer to break them apart, Kageyama lunged at Hinata.

 

                “Do. Not. Call. Me. THAT!”

 

                They fell to the floor, struggling in each other’s grasps, when Koushi suddenly gripped them by the collars and shoved them away from each other.

 

                The silver haired gave Daichi a quick look, and it was all the brunette needed to gather his wits.

 

                “What was that!? Kageyama, if Hinata needs you to show him a move again, just help him out! And, you, Hinata! Don’t badger him! If he doesn’t want to do something again, just let him off for the day! My goodness, guys! You’re supposed to be partners!” he had raised his voice, he admits, but it was unbelievable that he had to have such a conversation with the duo.

 

                Both young men had their heads bowed, eyes shadowed by their hair. It would have been a funny sight, to see the two so silent, but given the situation, even Tsukishima was silent.

 

                Koushi pursed his lips, and stepped forward. “We understand that you two are polar opposites, and you’re allowed to bicker at times, but we can’t have you guys tearing the world down in your scuffles. We all work together, and we have to stick with each other; what happened just now was unacceptable.”

 

                Hinata’s lower lip trembled as he nearly began crying, eyes red with tears. Kageyama reached out a hand and gingerly rested it on the smaller boy’s back. Daichi smiled, letting out a small huff. Koushi spoke again, voicing Daichi’s thoughts completely.

 

                “So, we’ve learned our lesson, and dried our tears,” he leaned in to playfully swipe Hinata’s cheek. “It was a mistake, but now we’re good. Let’s continue where we left off of?”

 

                The others snapped out of their daze and all drifted back to their positions.

 

                Daichi sent Koushi a grateful smile, only to receive a soft pat in return.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                When everyone but Asahi and Daichi had headed home, Daichi headed to the men’s changing room to take a quick shower.

 

                He was greeted by the sound of a shower running and the familiar scent of cream floras.

 

                Koushi.

 

                In the shower. Naked. Drenched by the sprays of water.

 

                Goddamn his sexy ass, Daichi was getting a total hard on! Maybe he should just wait until he got home to shower.

 

                Koushi’s shower curtain was pulled back slightly; the silver haired boy peeked out of the opening.

 

                “Daichi?” he asked, breathes coming out slightly heavier in the misty air.

 

_So much for trying to leave._

 

                “Yeah, it’s me,” he replied back, attempting to conceal his crotch with his towel.

 

                Koushi paused for a moment, scrutinizing Daichi, and then he smiled.

 

                “You can shower too, I won’t bite you!” He has very light dimples on his cheeks, and Daichi can’t help but find them attractive.

 

                He smiles back. “Right, sorry, I just don’t like being flustered in the shower.”

 

                Koushi’s frozen in spot for a solid minute before his eyes go wide.

 

                “Sawamura Daichi, are you flirting with me? While I’m in the shower? At least wait when I’m wearing some clothes,” he says, shyly, lips in a curling pout-smile.

 

                Daichi takes the chance to blow him a kiss, watching as Koushi laughs beautifully, flicking water at him.

 

                “Take your damn shower, Daichi, and come flirt with me when I can gather up my wits,” Koushi winks at him and goes back to his shower.

 

                Daichi laughs, watching Koushi’s silhouette bend down to lather soap onto his legs, the curve of his ass so sweet.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                Koushi was hastily pulling on his jacket and so immersed in arguing with whoever was on his phone, he didn’t notice Daichi coming into the room.

 

                Daichi noticed he had angry tears in his eyes, silver brows creased in frustration.

 

                “No, I told you already! He—do _not_ cut me off when I’m talking to you. Don’t you dare tell me what I should and should not be doi—NO! That is not my business! I don’t care if he’s dying; he’s not my business anymore. Don’t call me again!” With that, Koushi snaps the phone shut. He turns, back to Daichi, but the older man can still see him wiping his eyes furiously.

 

                There’s soft sniffling coming from Koushi, and Daichi gently goes over to offer a hug. Koushi noticed him and throws himself on Daichi before the brunette could do anything.

 

                “I got you, don’t worry, it’s okay,” Daichi rubs circles into Koushi’s back.  Koushi nods, clutching Daichi’s neck tighter.

 

                Bokuto’s words flashed through his head.

_“He… didn’t have it too good when he was younger. Just… I don’t know, don’t mess with his feelings, he’s kinda delicate.”_

What could have possibly been so dreadful for Koushi to not be able to tell anyone what happened?

 

If anything bad happened, wouldn’t it be better to tell authorities? To report the culprit rather than watch it all happen again.

 

Daichi will protect him; from whatever it is that still haunts Koushi.

 

 

XXX

 

 

After the Broadway interview, Daichi is told to be back to meet the crew and dancers.

 

Hinata, being the lead dancer, stands in the front to leap onto Daichi.

 

“CONRADULATIONS! I mean, I know you got the job a lonnnnngggg time ago, but I need to congratulate you anyways! Now I can dance with you full time and I get to see you every day!” the ginger squealed, squeezing Daichi too tightly.

 

The brunette laughed, patting the smaller boy’s back.

 

“Oi! Let him breathe, dumbass! And besides, you said so yourself, you see him every day, anyways,” Kageyama’s voice sounded somewhere in the crowd.

 

Pouncing off of Daichi, Hinata pouts and throws himself, head first, onto the tall raven instead.

“Awwww, you’re just jealous! I’ll hug you too!”

 

Kageyama tried to pry Hinata off, face red as a tomato.

 

Daichi feels a soft hand touch his wrist and he turned to face Koushi, who had a gentle smile and glowing eyes. It’s as if that day of tears had not happened.

 

From the main entrance, they could hear paparazzi snapping pictures of Yamaguchi and his “mysterious blonde hottie boyfriend”.

 

Daichi remembers Yamaguchi telling him about how he still hasn’t addressed the whole “Tsukki issue” with fans. Of course they would go insane, trying to guess if Yamaguchi was still single or not. There were hundreds of magazines putting Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s pictures in the headline, it was a wonder how they still could not identify Tsukishima.

 

Asahi chuckles and leads them all out the back door. Hinata suggests that they go to a barbeque place, Noya and Tanaka agreeing with him instantly.

 

 

XXX

 

 

“Daichi! Do you know who sent this?” Asahi is shoving a letter into his hands, and Daichi yawns before looking closer at it.

 

The letter was handwritten, with a type of swirly cursive font. Daichi cut the envelop and pulled out the letter.

 

There was only a place, time, and date written, along with seven tickets.

                Rêver Recueil _Burlesque- the eighteenth of this month, 9 PM, don’t be late._

Daichi stared at the letter, clutching the tickets in his hand. 

            “Asahi!” Daichi called, “Do you know where Rêver Recueil Burlesque is located?!”

 

                The taller male poked his head out from behind the door. “Rêver Recueil Burlesque? Did I hear that right?”

 

                “Yeah, do you know where it is?”

 

                Asahi’s expression turned confused. “Daichi, it’s like the second most famous bar in the U.S. right now.”

 

                It was Daichi’s turn to look confused. “How come I’ve never heard of it? What’s the first most famous?”

 

                “I dunno, besides the fact that you _never go out_ ….” Daichi threw a pillow at him. “Well, duh, I mean how else you not know about Rêver Recueil? Also, it’s Burlesque: Gold that’s the most famous.”

 

                “You’re kidding, BG? I thought Boku was lying about that!”

 

                There was a laugh from the entrance, and they turn to find a familiar blonde with horrible silver streaks through it. Behind him, Akaashi let out an acknowledging grunt.

 

                “How rude, Daichi, you know I’d never lie to you!”

 

                Daichi stepped forward to give them both a half hug.

 

                “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Daichi pulls out chairs for them.

 

                Bokuto laughed, eyebrows arched in a brooding way. Oh, lord, Daichi hated that look.

 

                “Oh, nothing! I just heard from a certain birdie that you, sir, got invited to Rêver Recueil,” Bokuto’s expression is menacing. Akaashi’s cruel regalness doesn’t help with the situation, and suddenly Daichi is aware of their dangerousness.

 

                These two, who clawed their way up to the top of the dance chain, were very unpredictable. They had information others would kill to obtain, and they could use it against anyone.

 

                Daichi tried to play it off.

 

                “How do you guys know? I literally just saw the letter!” Daichi hands it to Bokuto, who whistles at the sight. “Why would you guys care anyways? It’s just some show right?”

 

                Akaashi’s cold grey eyes snap up to meet his. “Just a show?”

 

                Bokuto laughs again. “Daichi, Daichi, my man. Do you know who gets invited to Rêver Recueil?”

 

                Daichi has to admit, they’re really freaking him out.

 

                “No?”

 

                Bokuto and Akaashi leans in, Bokuto resting his chin on his hands, Akaashi resting his arms on Bokuto’s shoulder.

 

                “People of very important businesses. It means you’re either mafia or very extremely rich.”

 

                He’s confused again. How on earth would he, Daichi, have been invited them? He wasn’t as rich as many of the producers, nor dancers.

 

                If anything, Yamaguchi or Hinata would be invited. Not Sawamura Daichi.

 

                “I don’t get it, then why would I be invited?”

 

                The couple exchange a look.

 

                “Look, I’m not sure if you know, and I’m pretty sure you don’t, but the guy who runs Rêver Recueil is an odd dude. He hand picks his audience, like really hand picks. He won’t dance unless he’s got the personal info of everyone watching him,” Bokuto says, brows creasing. “I’m guessing you were invited because of the promotion.”

 

                “So, I’m curious, should I go or no?”

 

                “Bro, if you get invited, you can’t turn down the invite! Damn it, Daichi! I need to take you out into the real world more often! You’re rotting here!” Bokuto smacks the top of Daichi’s head.

 

                Daichi suddenly remembers the extra tickets.

 

                “Do you want to come with me? I’ve got six extra tickets.”

 

                “WHAT?!?!?!”

 

                Bokuto lungs to grab a ticket, practically smelling it.

 

                “I’ll take that as a yes?” Daichi laughs, catching Akaashi’s disgusted expression as he glances at Bokuto.

 

                “DUDE! YES! I’ve only ever been invited once, and I tell you, some good shit happens in there!” Bokuto looks like he wants to like the ticket, just to see how it tastes.  

 

                “Oh! You too, Akaashi, here.”

 

                Daichi hands him a ticket. Akaashi looks flustered, obviously not expecting to be invited as well.

 

                “What about the other four?” Bokuto asks, eyeing him curiously.

 

                Daichi thinks for a moment. “Well, one for Asahi, and one for Koushi. As for the last two….”

 

                Asahi finally speaks. “What about Kageyama and Yamaguchi?”

 

                They all look at him.

 

“Kageyama and Yami? Why them?” Akaashi asks.

 

“They’re the youngest and I just feel like it would be a good experience for them.”

 

Daichi smiles at him. “I agree! Yams and Kageyama it is.”

 

Asahi blushes, “It was just a suggestion; you don’t really have to…”

 

Bokuto is laughing again.

 

“Nine o’clock sharp!”

 

 

XXX

 

 

They sat in a black limo, as the courtesy of Bokuto.

 

They had struggled to get Kageyama into a suit, finally settling on a nice shirt and his infamous black sweats with black sneakers.

 

Yamaguchi looked sharp in a casual navy tux, buttons loose to below his collarbone.

 

And Koushi, oh, god, Koushi!

 

In an aqua colored cashmere jacket that hung loosely against his frame. The cream colored collar shirt was the opposite, accentuating the curves of his body rather nicely. And those dark wash jeans, _damn_! Koushi had a perky ass. That was all Daichi could process.

 

Daichi tried not to stare, he really did, but every now and then, someone would remind him of his drooling in a not so polite way. Asahi would snap his head to another direction, and Bokuto would put a finger under his chin to close his mouth. 

 

Even Koushi would giggle, and “accidentally” scoot closer, brushing their hands together momentarily.

 

Kageyama was astounded by the amount of food that was on the limo, resulting in him trying to “taste” everything he saw.

 

At this point, he’d be full before they got to the bar. Daichi ordered Bokuto to lock all food compartments.

 

Yamaguchi leaned closer to the raven, eyes sympathetic, “They have more food at the bar, don’t worry.”

 

Kageyama looked at him as if he were an angel.

 

Akaashi smiles fondly at them, and Daichi catches him sneaking chips under the table to the two youngest dancers.

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

When they arrive, Daichi must admit, the building itself looks marvelous, a swirl of galactic colors. Whoever designed the building must have been very into star gazing, the thousands of LED lights made the place look as if the galaxy was brought down to earth in a bubble.

 

It was like walking into a dream. No wonder this place was so famous!

 

Whereas Burlesque: Gold was jazz and classic inspired, Rêver Recueil was modern and abstract. Burlesque: Gold was all forward colors of black and gold; Rêver Recueil was an odd combination, an absence of directness. Burlesque: Gold was modeled to represent Eros and erotic love, while Rêver Recueil seemed to be representing dreamers and sensuality.

 

Everything about this place gave Daichi an odd vibe, and by the others’ faces, he could tell they thought the same.

 

Koushi’s eyes were comically rounded, watery and bright; like a child seeing something astounding for the first time.

 

There were waiters, who looked more like supermodels than anything else, holding out umbrellas in the shape of clouds to shelter the guests. There must have been fifty members attending tonight, and from the looks of it, they were all wealthy high class citizens.

 

Daichi reads the card again, staring at the ticket in his hand. Had he truly been chosen by the host, himself, to attend such a party?

 

The interior was just as dreamlike, LED lights engulfed by clouds of cotton, hanging from the ceiling, attached by jewels shaped like rain drops. Everything around them glowed with soft iridescent light, the huge room basked in gorgeous hues of trance.

 

Oh good lord, Koushi’s skin was radiating. It must have been the color of the lights, but Daichi could see every speck of color in the other’s eyes.

 

And Yamaguchi, he looked absolutely stunning! Daichi made a mental note to remember to tell him to take more cover shots in iridescent lighting.

 

Akaashi reached out to caress a strand of crystal that trailed to the ground from the clouds. His mouth was open in an “o” shape as he tried to focus on one thing rather than everything.

 

Kageyama, on the other hand, looked too afraid to touch anything, as if one touch would shatter the entire place.

 

Bokuto and Asahi were whispering in hushed voices, eyes roaming, as the seven are lead to their table.

 

They have a good seat, if not, the best, and Daichi feels reminiscent of the night he met Suga.

 

He feels someone take his hand. Koushi, with his sad eyes and angelic face.

 

“Do you like it here?” He asks, leaning in. He can smell Koushi’s hair, the familiar shampoo and he resists the urge to reach his hand up and run his fingers through the silver strands.

 

Koushi pulls him closer to whisper in his ear. “I love it here! What about you?”

 

Daichi pulls back with a grin. “If you like it here, then so do I.”

 

Koushi gives him a toothy grin.

 

The sound of applause draws them both out of their circle. Daichi catches Yamaguchi wiggling his eyebrows at him. Kageyama was too busy sampling the huge selection of cheeses to actually pay any attention to the stage.

 

An announcer’s voice boomed from the stage.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Rêver Recueil Burlesque! We invite you here tonight to a special show held by the host, himself! Now, without further ado, please put your hands together for Oikawa Tooru performing ‘Long John Blues’!”

 

The lights went dark.

 

Kageyama paled, dropping the grape he was currently holding.

 

“No fucking way…. No fucking way—,”

_This one is for all you ladies out there who ever had a toothache._

_I'd like to give you a little tip._

A beautiful figure sat perched at the edge of the stage. Dressed in a skin tight black lace suit, the audience could make out his luscious curves, the plumpness of his body, and see the paleness of his skin.

 

_I've got a dentist_

_Who's over seven feet tall._

_Oh, I’ve got a dentist, baby_

_The man is over seven feet tall_

Oikawa touches himself in such erotic ways; Daichi has to glance over at Koushi in slight apology. Of all the shows he had seen, Daichi had been sure there had never been anyone like Koushi. But this Oikawa Tooru was seriously killing his audience.

 

Koushi, however, looked just as pleased, eyes wandering over Oikawa’s body.

 

Daichi is still trying to get Kageyama to talk.

 

“What’s wrong, who is he?”

 

Kageyama can only shake his head.

 

_His name is doctor john long_

_And he answers every call_

Kageyama looks as if he wants to vomit the large amount of food he had “tasted”.

 

Oikawa taunts the men, waving his ass to the crowd and earning a loud chorus of whooping. He smiles, winking.

 

_You know, I went to long john's office_

_"Doctor the pain is killing me"_

_Oh, I went to long john's office_

_"Doctor the pain is killing_

_He says "don't worry baby_

_It's just your cavity that needs a little filling"_

The stage lights go on and reveals three male nurses dressed in sheer tops, all gripping a dentist’s chair. Oikawa struts over to them, making sure to make a show of letting them run their hands over him.

 

His singing style is much different than Koushi’s, not as throaty, but Daichi can tell by the richness of his voice that he’s a skilled veteran in the art of burlesque.

 

_He took out his trusty drill_

_Told me to open wide_

_He said it wouldn't hurt me_

_But he filled my hole inside_

The backup dancers lay down on the chair and Oikawa runs his hand over their thighs. His expression is playful, a pretentious act of a fierce look on his face.

 

Daichi hears Bokuto swallow thickly beside him. Akaashi sends him an outraged look and smacked his hand on Bokuto’s chest. The blonde turns red, trying to tear his eyes from Oikawa.

 

_Oh long john, don't you ever go away_

_Cause thrill me when you drill me_

_And I don't need no Novocain today_

Yamaguchi’s mouth is open and Kageyama snaps his jaws shut, looking away from Oikawa with a disgusted expression.

 

Daichi gives him a confused look, and Kageyama mouths “I’ll explain later!”

 

_When he got done on drilling he said_

_"Oh baby that's going to cost you_

_Ten"_

_See, I thought it would be more like twelve, twelve and a half_

Oikawa thrusts his hips out, looking thoroughly amused by the whoops he gets.

 

_When he got done on drilling he said_

_"Oh sweet mama that's going to cost you_

_Ten_

_But if that ever starts in throbbing then_

_Come back and see old long john_

_Again and again and again and again and again"_

Oikawa climbs onto the chair and the dancers spin him around the stage. Oikawa continues singing, lips curved in a sweet smile.

 

He throws his head back and forth, swinging his slender body.

 

Yamaguchi lets out a whistle, which triggers others to do the same.

 

Oikawa lies down on the chair, chest heaving.

 

_Mmm, boy, you know I will!_

The lights black out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the cloud LED light thingie from Oikawa's bar:
> 
> http://media.galaxant.com/000/369/552/desktop-1442864006.jpg
> 
> The name of the bar is probably wrong, darn you, google translate!  
> The actual name is: Dream Compendium. 
> 
> :)


	5. Drama Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What, who are they?” Koushi asked, eyes shifting to them as well.  
> Oikawa chuckled. “Pussies.”  
> Daichi let out a gasp, turning to the brunette with large eyes. “Pardon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY~ I hope y'all enjoy the next chapter!  
> A shout out to social_monstrosity, lapiska, and sugay for your ever strong support of this story!  
> I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

             

 

                 Jesus Christ, where in the fuck’s sake had Oikawa Tooru sprung from?

 

                 Kageyama faked gagging as Daichi blinked back into reality.

 

                Other spectators howled with delight, calling his name and throwing roses, long after Oikawa had gone behind the curtains. Akaashi was just as awed as Koushi, the both of them gulping air like fish on land.

               

                Bokuto cheered alongside the others, while Yamaguchi stared at the stage entrance.

 

                Oh my god, Daichi had a hard on. Holy shit, what if someone noticed?

 

                “Bro,” Bokuto grabbed Daichi’s hand and pressed it to his crotch. “Do you feel that?”

 

                “Bokuto!” Daichi practically shrieked, swiping his hand away.

 

                Akaashi leaned in. “You guys aren’t alone.”

 

                “Ewwww. You guys are disgusting!” Yamaguchi put on a perfect grossed out expression.

 

                Kageyama actually looked sick, yet he continued to stuff his mouth with pastries.

 

                Asahi looked conflicted, but he tried to talk to Kageyama. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

                The raven didn’t even stop eating, shaking his head with chipmunk like cheeks.

 

                Daichi was somewhat concerned. Was he okay? He didn’t look okay.

 

               In the middle of this all, Hinata and Tsukishima wandered over, shocked to realize that the other group was here. 

 

               Kageyama punched them both, asking them why they hadn't said anything earlier. 

 

               Tsukishima wrinkled his nose at him, but didn't reply, preferring to hop onto the seat next to Yamaguchi.

 

               They exchange greetings, the others still chatting about the dancer, Oikawa. A jazzy burlesque music played in the background, and waitresses came by to bring new drinks.

 

                Suddenly, they heard the sound of a familiar voice.

 

                It was higher than Koushi’s, not as rich as Akaashi’s, yet smooth in a classy way.

 

                “My, my, what an odd bunch.”

 

                Oikawa Tooru stood by the edge of the table, clad in a blue Japanese styled robe and, believe it or not, black and white heels. He looked even more gorgeous up close, all windswept hair, perfect teeth, and smooth skin.

 

                He was as pretty as Koushi, though in a different sense. He had more muscle than Koushi, and he was more modern, as opposed to Koushi’s vintage charm. His attitude was different, the same man on the stage as in reality. He was more fake smiles, than Koushi’s genuine ones.

 

                Daichi had a feeling that this man was hard to trust.

 

                “You must be Sawamura Daichi, welcome!” Oikawa purred. Bokuto looked like he had forgotten how to breath, face turning slightly redder than before.

 

                “And, Bokuto, it’s nice seeing you here, again!”

 

                Another wink sent with an air kiss.

 

                “Akaashi, as lovely as ever.”

 

                Akaashi nearly fainted.

 

               "Ah, Hinata, darling! Good to see you again!" 

 

                The ginger flushed red.

 

                “Yamaguchi Tadashi! I am such a fan; it’s an honor to meet you!”

 

                The younger brunette nodded dumbly, unable to find the right words to say.

 

                "Glasses-kun~ You look stunning! How's you brother doing?"

 

                 Tsukishima seems to be the only one unfazed. "I'm good, thank you."

 

                 Oikawa laughs, a high twinkling sound.

 

                “Asahi, I’ve heard _all_ about you!”

 

                Oikawa ran his hand over the edge of the table suggestively. Asahi turns red, spluttering. Koushi intervened.

 

                “Oh, honey, he’s taken,” Koushi put on his ‘Suga’ act, making his voice velvet and eyes ablaze. Oikawa’s eyes hardened, though his smile said anything but.

 

                “And you are?” Oikawa seemed to be challenging Koushi, taking both his hands in an over friendly way.

 

                Koushi seemed to taunt him right back, pouring out his sex appeal and leaning in so their lips were only centimeters away, speaking in a fierce whisper.

 

                “Sugawara Koushi, you might have heard about me.” Daichi couldn’t take the angelic sight anymore.

 

                Oikawa’s expression was painfully sweet.

 

                “Yes, baby, I have. The best dancer in town since _me_.”

 

                Koushi brushed a finger over Oikawa’s cheek. “Oh, _baby_ , I think it’s been far too _long_ since you ruled the stage.”

 

                Oikawa jerked back. Suddenly, his expression changed. His eyes softened, lips curved more, and posture relaxes.

 

                “You, I like.”

 

                Koushi grinned back, returning to his gentle nature.

 

                They only then realized that the others had all been staring at them.

 

                “What?”They both asked in unison.

 

                There was a murmur of “Nothing, nothing” as they tried to compose themselves.

 

                Kageyama had the nerve to fall off his chair at that moment.

 

                When Oikawa’s eyes landed on the youngest member in the group, Daichi could feel the tension in the room rise to hell like degree.

 

                “ _Tobio-chan_? Is that really you? Oh my, how you’ve grown sinc—,” Oikawa began.

 

                “Shut up! I— we don’t know each other!” Kageyama yelped out hurriedly.

 

                 Oikawa was merciless. “But Tobio-chan, don’t you remember the beauty of our _high school_ yea—.”

 

                He was cut off again, this time by Kageyama falling off his chair again. The brunette fell into a wave of velvet laughter.

 

                Yamaguchi jumped up. “You guys have known each other since high school?!”

 

                Oikawa makes himself comfortable, leaning on Kageyama’s shoulder, when the poor boy finally picks himself up.

 

                Daichi was on the verge of ending the boy’s misery, when another man makes his appearance.

 

                “Goddamn, Shitty-kawa! I let you out of my sight for one moment and you—.”

 

                Iwaizumi Hajime’s voice trails away as he catches eyes with Kageyama.

 

                “Tobio?”

 

                Kageyama blushes to his roots. “Iwaizumi-senpai…”

 

                Oikawa lets out a strangled moan. “Why is he called senpai? What about me?!”

 

                Iwaizumi smacks him on the head, a somewhat fond gleam in his eyes. “Shut up, Oikawa.”

 

                Daichi watches the scene in half awe, half shock.

 

                “Wait, so, you know him,” Hinata gestures to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “And you guys know him.”

 

                His eyes rest on Kageyama, who tried to drown himself in his champagne.

 

How in the world…?

 

                Oikawa threw a leg on a chair, as if scrutinizing the silky skin for any loose hair. “We grew up together, actually, in Sendai.”

 

                Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Sendai? That’s where Yamaguchi and I grew up. Correct me if I’m wrong, King and I are the same age, no?”

 

                Kageyama’s scowl was enough to answer.

 

                “I think I’ve seen you on the news, now that you mention it.” Tsukishima has a cocky grin plastered on his face. “Some sport team legend, I think.”

 

                Daichi leans in. “Wait, Kageyama, you mentioned playing volleyball in high school right? Was Oikawa ever on your team?”

 

                It was Iwaizumi’s turn to scoff. “This piece of shit was the captain of the team, actually. Kageyama was the only freshman with us. Wait, Sawamura Daichi… weren’t you the captain of that Torono Town High School team? Uh, Karasuno, was it?”

 

                “Oh yeah! The invincible team! I think we all sort of know each other, then!”Oikawa’s giddy expression was quite cute, if Daichi was allowed to say so.

 

                Hinata jumped up. “Karasuno?! I went there!”

 

                Daichi spun around to face him. “How did I not know this? We never played together though?”

 

                “I think Hinata was in the year after we left,” Asahi muttered.

 

                The ginger laughs. “Oh yeah, I played against Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima that one year before he dropped out!”

 

                Oikawa looks disgraced. “You dropped out of high school?!”

 

                Kageyama’s mouth was stuffed with some sort of ice cream, so he glared at Oikawa through a napkin.

 

                “It’s none of your business!” he managed to say.

 

                Iwaizumi laid a hand over his. “We care because we thought we had given you at least a bit of good influence.”

 

                Kageyama turned red again, and then buried his face in Hinata’s hair.

 

                “…sorry…”

 

                Oikawa blew a strand of nonexistent hair from his forehead, looking slightly upset, though the perfect brows had not creased.

 

                “Whatever, it’s not like I care about your wellbeing,” he tried to look as nonchalant as possible, but his futile glances at Kageyama said otherwise.

 

                Yamaguchi suddenly squealed. Everyone turned to him.

 

                He was staring to the left, at a couple.

 

                “What, who are they?” Koushi asked, eyes shifting to them as well.

 

                Oikawa chuckled. “Pussies.”

 

                Daichi let out a gasp, turning to the brunette with large eyes. “Pardon?”

 

                Bokuto flew into a laughing fit. “Man, have you any idea who they are?”

 

                “No!”

 

                The blonde smirked. “Kuroo, Kenma!”

 

                The two glance over, and the bed headed one grinned. The smaller blond looked disinterested, though they did make their way over.

 

                “Oh ho?” Kuroo purrs.

 

                “Oh ho ho.” Bokuto replies.

 

                The two embrace, pretending to have finally met after a long time apart, complete with watery eyes and wails.

 

                Hinata ran over to the blonde.

 

                “Kozume! What are you doing here?” he asked, clutching his hand. The blonde smiled softly.

 

                “Shoyo, how are you? I’m here practically every Friday,” Kenma said, expression somewhat happy.

 

                 “Cool! Let me introduce you to my friends! This is Daichi, I told you about him, remember? Kageyama, you know him. This is Asahi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima.”

 

                Kenma’s eyes linger on Tsukishima. “You’re the mysterious glasses.”

 

                The taller male blinked. “Excuse me?”

 

                Yamaguchi smiled. “The fans, Tsukki, the fans.”

 

                “Oh, sorry, yes I am,” Tsukishima gave Kenma a tiny smile.

 

                Kuroo runs his eyes over Koushi’s body in a not- so- innocent way. “Suga, was it?”

 

                Koushi smiled. “You must have gone to one of my shows. Suga’s a stage name. It’s Koushi.”

 

                The raven edges closer, but Oikawa shoves him away.

 

                “Nuh-uh, honey, this one’s not available.”

 

                “Aww, why’s that, sweetheart?” Kuroo wraps an arm around his waist, Oikawa scrunches up his nose.

 

                “Bro, Iwaizumi’s glaring at you! Anywho, Daichi this is Kuroo. Kuroo, Daichi,” Bokuto says, gesturing to the men.

 

                They exchanged greetings, while keeping an eye on the younger ones.

 

                Koushi looks slightly overwhelmed and Akaashi seemed to be hiding behind Bokuto.

 

                It really was a night to remember.


	6. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He leaned against a brick wall, finally crumbling into tears. 
> 
> Daichi can’t take it anymore. 
> 
> “Koushi? Baby, are you alright?” He steps out, hurrying over to the crouched figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALL! HAPPY EARLY FOURTH OF JULY!  
> Can I just say: YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB!  
> I love all of you peeps!  
> Thank you for your support!  
> Here is the next long awaited chapter!  
> PLEASE ENJOY! 
> 
> <3 XD  
> P.S. Enjoy the peace as it is, because shit is about to go down! heheheheheheheheh XD

               

 

 

 

 

In the middle of a conversation, Koushi’s phone had rung. They glanced at him as he walks off, engaged in a quiet discussion.

 

                Daichi watches him go off, then turns to the gossip talk they were having about the “perverted choreographers”. He watches as Hinata jumps around, adding his own opinion here and there.

 

                “I heard of this one director, Ushi—,” Hinata began.

 

                “Ushijima Wakatoshi?” Oikawa piped up, twirling a strand of hair between his index finger and thumb. Daichi noticed how Kageyama stiffened at the name. “He’s not perverted.”

 

                Iwaizumi frowned. “You know him?”

 

                A sigh from the brunette.

 

                “Yeah, kinda.”

               

                Iwaizumi waited for him to expand, inclining his head. When Oikawa didn’t, he asked, “How?”

 

                Oikawa sighs, “Oh, you know, during dance practices. In the past. Sometime.”

 

                Bokuto raised an eyebrow, while Kuroo and Kenma exchanged glances.

 

                “Is there something that I’m missing? Who’s Ushijima?” Daichi asked.

 

                “Daichi, let’s face it. Is there anyone you know?”Asahi asked, smiling playfully.

 

                “Asahi! Don’t make fun of him so much!” Yamaguchi laughed.

 

                Daichi looked back at Oikawa. Iwaizumi was nearly glaring at him, while Oikawa merely took a long sip of his champagne.

 

                Kageyama was quietly eating a spoonful of something. Something as in it hadn’t come from the food on their tables. _What had been that odd look?_ Akaashi was speaking to him, the both of them looking as if they wanted to burst out laughing.

 

                Gods, where was Koushi?

 

                “Ushijima Wakatoshi is the owner of the most renowned Broadway choreography studio. I suggest you get close to him while you can, Dai-chan, or you might regret it,” Oikawa lit a cigarette. Kenma snatched it away, crushing the lit end on the edge of a plate.

 

                “It’s bad for you,” he stated simply when Oikawa gaped at him.

 

                Bokuto was looking at him curiously. “I thought you quit.”

 

                Oikawa’s eyes flash at him, sultrily. “I did.”

 

                It was that same look Koushi had given to Daichi during their first meeting, when Daichi had asked him who taught him to dance.

 

                He was hiding something, and his smoking could only mean it brought not so pleasant memories back.

 

                Daichi pushed his chair back and stood.

 

                “I’m going to check on Koushi,” he said, turning to the direction Koushi had left in.

 

                “Yeah, you do that, Daichi!” Bokuto hooted after him.

 

                Daichi rolled his eyes, smiling stupidly. Such an idiot.

 

                He headed all the way to the back exit and found nobody. Deciding to peek outside, he pushed the door open.

 

                He hears Koushi’s voice.

 

                “I can’t believe you! Of all the goddamn people in the world, you want _me_ to be there? Do you know what he did to me?!”

 

                Who did what to Koushi? Daichi looks out more, finding Koushi leaning against a wall in the alleyway. The silver haired male looked livid, eyes blazing with hot tears. His entire figure was stiff with anger.

 

                He wondered if it was the same person who had called that other day. He felt protective of Koushi, resisting the urge to walk right up to him and take the phone away. Would that make it better? Would it make Koushi feel better, stop shedding tears from his glassy eyes?

 

                “I told you so many times, I do. Not. Care! Let him die, I mean it!” Koushi’s voice had nearly risen to yelling.

 

                Then he hanged up and shoved the phone into his coat pocket.

 

                He leaned against a brick wall, finally crumbling into tears.

 

                Daichi can’t take it anymore.

 

                “Koushi? Baby, are you alright?” He steps out, hurrying over to the crouched figure.

 

                He uses his waterproof trench coat as a shield to cover Koushi from the rain.

 

                Koushi is sobbing so hard he can’t from a single coherent word.

 

                Daichi hates that look, of pure hopelessness and withdrawal. Koushi’s face was much too young to be frowning like that. His shoulders to delicate to have any burdens.

 

                Fuck, how old was he even?

 

                Daichi hugs him close, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

 

                “Shh, baby, I got you,” he gently pulls back to get a look at Koushi.

 

                The silver hair had calmed down a little, no longer shaking so hard.

 

                “Do you want to go back in, or do you want me to take you back to the hotel?” he asks, drawing circles onto the small of Koushi’s back.

 

                “I don’t want to be alone.”

 

                Daichi bites his lip. He was missing something.

 

                “Okay, baby, how about you come back to my place? I have guest rooms and such. You won’t have to be alone,” he says, hoping to God it doesn’t sound wrong.

 

                Apparently it doesn’t, because Koushi’s nodding, looking relieved.

 

                Daichi smiles, before pulling out his phone to give a quick text to Asahi.

 

_Sawamura Daichi- I’m going to retire for the night, I have to get Koushi home._

                The moment right after, he could have sworn he heard Bokuto’s screech.

 

                “Do you think Bokuto’s freaking out?” Koushi asked, voice soft, slightly hoarse.

 

                Daichi chuckled. “I was just thinking of the same thing.”

 

                Koushi let out a half smile. A win for Daichi.

 

                “C’mon, let’s get you to the car,” Daichi pulls Koushi up, before wrapping his arm around the smaller male once again.

 

               

XXX

 

 

                Daichi’s house was located in a quiet wooded area outside of the city. Tall pillars of wood and bright windows of glass illuminated the surrounding trees.

 

                It was more like a mansion, with its own circular driveway.

 

                Hundreds of flowers grew beautifully all over the property, with blooming rose vines climbing over the house. There was a large balcony hanging over the back, overlooking a flourishing vegetable garden, crystal pool, and golden veranda patio.

 

                Koushi’s eyes were wide, and he was quiet as took in the sight.

 

                Daichi stopped the car in front of the house, on the driveway.

 

                “How is it?” He asks, watching Koushi’s expressions.

 

                The silver haired shook his head in amazement. “It’s beautiful!”

 

                Once again, it seemed as if nothing had happened half an hour ago. It was as if Koushi hadn’t spent fifteen minutes on the verge of a panic attack.

 

                Daichi wonders if he’s always like this, so obviously hurting, but not doing anything to change it.

 

                “Then, come inside, I want to show you something.” He smiles before hopping out of the car and running over to help Koushi out of the passenger seat.

 

                Daichi unlocks the double oak doors, letting out a _voila_! Koushi gasps audibly, and they burst into laugher.

 

                But the house is truly magnificent. Vases of magnolias, peonies, and lilies-of-the-valleys were scattered everywhere, contrasting the warm wood of the house.

 

                “Why these flowers?” Koushi lets his finger trail the waxy petals, smiling sweetly.

 

                “My mom. She loved peonies and magnolias, so whenever I go to the florist, I always get a batch of them,” he says, picking out the drooped petals.

 

                Koushi stops in front a vase of tiny white buds. “And the lilies-of-the-valleys?”  

 

                Daichi smiles. “They remind me of someone important.”

 

                Koushi looks up, brows creased. “A lover?”

 

                Oh, Koushi, if only you knew.

 

                “Of the sort,” Daichi answers, placing a twig of the flowers into Koushi’s hair.

 

                In an instant, Daichi turns red, as if realizing what he just did, and Koushi turns red by the gesture.

 

                “I-uh. We should…umm,” Daichi stumbles. Koushi laughs, a foreign sound in a lonely house, but a lovely twinkling sound, none the less.

 

                “C’mon, Mr. Flirt, show me the stairs,” Koushi grabs his sleeve, pulling them to the hall.

 

                Daichi grins.

 

                The guest room Daichi chose for Suga was the only one with a fresh batch of buttercup flowers every day. It was the room his mother preferred the most, with a large balcony that had the best view, of the city, and the garden.

 

                “You wanted to show me something?” Koushi asks, eyes gleaming, hair gold from the color reflected off the buttercups.

 

                “Yeah, it’s on your balcony,” Daichi drags him out.

 

                The smell of rain was so fresh, the sound of the _pitter-patter_ so gentle.

 

He pulls open the curtains blocking a corner of the balcony to reveal a suspended bed couch.

 

Koushi’s smile is otherworldly, as he pulls Daichi down on it with him. Koushi rests his head on Daichi’s arm, and their eyes stray to the pinks and fading purples in the horizon. The rain continues to fall.

 

It was like a different universe, one with just the two of them.

 

                Here, bathed in soft golden light, watching the rain in silence, Daichi feels like his life was completed.

 

                Koushi’s voice was fragile when he starts to sing.

 

 _In the morning when I wake_  
 _And the sun is coming through,_  
 _Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,_  
 _And you fill my head with you_.

 

            Daichi holds him tighter, letting his words caress over him.

 

_Shall I write it in a letter?_   
_Shall I try to get it down?_   
_Oh, you fill my head with pieces_   
_Of a song I can't get out._

            It reminds them of a better time, when life wasn’t so full of hardships. Of a time when innocence had been the only thing they had.

 

_Can I be close to you?_   
_Oh-oh-oh-ooh, ooh_   
_Can I be close to you?_   
_Ooh, ooh._

            They no longer looked at the rain, instead, they smiled at each other, Koushi’s eyes falling shut as he continues to sing.

 

_Can I take it to a morning_   
_Where the fields are painted gold_   
_And the trees are filled with memories_   
_Of the feelings never told?_

            He can feel Koushi’s breath on his lips, their eyes both shut, savoring the moment as it lasted.

 

_When the evening pulls the sun down,_   
_And the day is almost through,_   
_Oh, the whole world it is sleeping,_   
_But my world is you._

            They lean in, both feeling the eternity of the moment.

 

_Can I be close to you?  
Ooh, ooh._

            In the second, the world stops spinning, because it’s just the two of them. Just the two lovers under a crying moon. Their lips meet.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Bloom" by Paper Kites! I LOVE THIS SONG! 
> 
> This chapter turned out to be one of my most favorite ones, because without this chapter, the entire story wouldn't have been written. 
> 
> How about you guys? How'd you feel about it?


	7. Hot Damn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart pounds at the sight of him. Him, Koushi, basked in morning light that filtered through light curtains, in all the glory of just plain him. Naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYBODY!  
> Thank you for your on going support of this fic!  
> I LOVE YOU ALL! <3  
> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I guess the rating is M in this chapter???? In all chapters?.......  
> They don't really do the do, but half of it????  
> I don't know, you guys decide! :)
> 
> Is that foreboding I smell? Ah, yes, the future looks bleak........

              

 

 

 

  Daichi woke to the feeling of another body pressed up against his side.

 

                Blinking, he finds the most angelic man curled up with his head on Daichi’s chest.

 

                He halts, closing his eyes, wishing the moment to last forever.

 

                He feels the wind blowing through the curtains around the bed, catching the waft of petrichor.

 

                It felt so nice, with Koushi here. It’s been a while since Daichi’s been with anyone, so the feeling of another next to him was somewhat foreign.

 

                He strokes a hand over creamy pale skin, noticing that Koushi wasn’t wearing any pants.

 

                His eyes jerk open as he looks down.

 

                His shirt and Koushi’s pants were scattered around their feet. He turns a dark shade of red.

 

                What in the world? Had they taken those off during the night?

 

                Then, his eyes caught a glimpse of a pair of boxer shorts with smiling misshapen elephant designs.

 

                He looks over at Koushi’s bottom half, cursing Koushi’s long sweater.

 

                A chuckle sounds to his left.

 

                Koushi looks up at him through powder lashes, cheeks rosy. His lips are spread in a soft smile.

 

                They both lean in for a morning kiss.

 

                It’s just a slow mouth to mouth kiss, Daichi feeling his slightly chapped lips against Koushi’s plush, pink ones.

 

                When they pull back, Koushi’s eyes are glazed over.

 

                “Morning, baby,” Daichi whispers. 

 

                “Morning, love,” Koushi says back, voice just as hushed.

 

                Daichi turns a violent shade of red, making Koushi laugh in amusement.

 

                “Nice boxers by the way,” Daichi recovers, playing it off cool.

 

                Koushi gives a sultry smile. “Thank you, they’re just for you.”

 

                “You wouldn’t happen to be wearing anything under that sweater, would you?” Daichi teases.

 

                A throaty laugh.

 

                “Oh, baby, guess.”

 

                Daichi slips a hand down the sweet curve of Koushi’s ass. He groans at the feeling of milky skin.

 

                Koushi arches into his palm, pressing down on Daichi’s fingers.

 

                “God, Koushi.”

 

                He feels the hot tightness on the tips of his fingers. Koushi lets out a breathy moan.

 

                Suddenly, a cell phone rings.

 

                Daichi has never hated the thing more.

 

                With an apologetic smile, and a quick peck to Koushi’s lips, he reaches over to grab his phone.

 

                The silver haired man bites his lower lip to refrain from laughing at Daichi’s expression.

 

                “HELLO? SAWAMURA DAICHI SPEAKING!” He says, face breaking out into a huge grin when he hears Asahi’s fearful squeak.

 

                “D-Daichi? We w-were just wondering if y-you were coming in today?”Asahi’s voice quavered.

 

                Daichi chuckles. “Relax, Asahi! I’ll probably be getting there soon.”

 

                The other line is quiet. “….Daichi, you do know the time, right?”

 

                He frowns. “No, what tim—?”

 

                He pulls his phone back to check.

 

                12:34 PM

 

                “Holy shi—!”

 

                Koushi’s eyes widen as well, as they both scramble to grab their belongings.

 

                Asahi’s laughter is mixed with the others’.

 

“Now look who needs to relax!” Hinata roars with giggles.

 

“Oh, damn, I’m sorry, I guess I lost track of time!” Daichi glances over to see Koushi searching for his phone, boxers and pants forgotten.

 

That ass, though. All round and firm. Nice.

 

“Daichi? Did you hear that?” Asahi’s voice sounded.

 

“Huh? What?”

 

Another round of howling laughter from Asahi’s line.

 

“Just stay home today! We got it covered!” Yamaguchi hollered from somewhere behind Asahi.

 

“What? I can’t do that!” Daichi and Koushi catch eyes, both pausing.

 

“Yes, you can, you’re always here! Besides, you need to rest, especially after _such_ strenuous activities!” Tsukishima stated snarkly.

 

Somewhere, Kageyama dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

 

Koushi turns bright red.

 

“Wait, hold up, Koushi and I did no—!” Daichi began.

 

“Daichi, Daichi, Daichi, my man. No need to hide it, everyone does it!” Bokuto chimes in, taking Daichi by surprise. “Anywho, I am going to hang up now so you can go back to your morning lovin’~”

 

He’s a spluttering mess by the time Bokuto hangs up.

 

He feels cool hands on his shoulders, soft lips on his neck.

 

He leans into Koushi’s warmth.

 

“Koushi?” He asks, running his hands over firm muscles and smooth skin.

 

“Mmm, Daichi?” Koushi’s lips are pressed to his cheek.

 

His heart pounds at the sight of him. Him, Koushi, basked in morning light that filtered through light curtains, in all the glory of just plain him. Naked.

 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing.”

 

Koushi pulls him down, spreading his legs over Daichi’s waist.

 

He moans at the softness of Koushi’s body.

 

The silver haired male wasn’t nearly as ripped as Bokuto, or Daichi himself, but his body was slim and his curves stood out beautifully.

 

Don’t even let him get started with Koushi’s thighs! Pressed around Daichi, their fine toneness was quite evident. Of course, being a dancer, he had to have toned muscle.  

 

The feeling of skin on skin was driving him insane, his pants feeling ten times too small.

 

The little cries coming out of Koushi’s lips were enough to drive Daichi over the edge.

 

He leans down to capture those rose colored lips once more, relishing the sweetness of Koushi, floral and creamy.

 

A hand goes up Koushi’s chest, stroking along the dip in the center of his stomach.

 

“ _Ah, Daichi_ …”   

 

Koushi’s words were so soft, so absolutely delicate.

 

Daichi feels hand rub against his growing erection, and he groans, helpless to the touch.

 

With his other hand, he circles the tight ring of muscle, drawing out moans from the other.

 

He feels Koushi’s thighs twitch at the feeling. The smaller male’s chest heaved as he called Daichi’s name over and over again.

 

 They kiss again, this time with more fervor.

 

Koushi mewls again, arms circling Daichi’s neck.

 

“God, I love you so much,” he huffs, pressing kisses to Koushi’s neck.

 

For just fraction of a second, Koushi stills, but then he’s moving again, kissing Daichi full on the lips. Was it his imagination?

 

“I love you too, Daichi.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

Oikawa buttons his shirt, hands trembling.

 

Of course he’s gone. He has that oh ever so important duty of a choreographer.

 

Swinging his legs off the bed, he slides into pants. He finds his jacket and keys scattered over the floor.

 

Heaving a heavy sigh, he bends to pick them up.

 

His ass hurts, his waist aches, and his head is pounding. God damn _him_. He never did take things slowly with Oikawa. Not even in the beginning.

 

With one last sweep across the room, he collects his tie and exits.

 

The marble floors echo his footsteps as he makes his way to the grand staircase. He has the extra set of keys, so he quickly heads to the front doors.

 

“Are you sure you can drive?”

 

Oikawa spins around, heart racing.

               

He curses himself, it’s only Shirabu.

 

The blond was perched on a seat in front of the large indoor bar. _His_ fucking high class!

 

“Yeah, why not? I haven’t had any drinks,” he replies casually, surprised to see Shirabu there.

 

The blond takes an inhale from his cigarette, shrugging.

 

“That bastard never screws gently, and you look like you’re going to pass out on the spot.”

 

Oikawa blinks back. He knew the tension between them, but he didn’t think it was this bad.

 

He struts over to where the blonde was seated.

 

He takes the cigarette, puffing on it a few times before crushing it in the crystal ashtray.

 

“I’m sure you would know how he likes it. Is that why you got out every night looking for fuck buddies?”

 

Shirabu only peers back at him through lidded eyes.

 

He pours another glass of whiskey for Oikawa, taking his time to add three ice cubes to it.

 

Sliding it over the table, he lights another cigarette.

 

“No. We split after he ruined my career, and I don’t have fuck buddies, I have a boyfriend.”

 

Oikawa takes a big gulp of the liquor, savoring its muskiness.

 

“Then why do you still live with him? Go run away with your lover boy.”

 

Shirabu smirks. “It’s not that easy, Oikawa Tooru. I think you’d know that.”

 

They glare at each other.

 

“If you weren’t so cute, I’d have socked you in the face years ago.”

 

Shirabu leans in, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s cheek.

 

“Me too, sweetheart, me too.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS IT?!?! ;)  
> I realized too late that there was no song in this one! OOOPPPPS! HAHA
> 
> Which couple is next???~~~~~~ ;) ;) XD


	8. Double Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For now, all he needs is the rope to be tighter, the man to hurt him more, and the alcohol to make him forget.
> 
> Ushijima obliges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SWEETS!!! I'm back on Burlesque!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I know it's been a while, but I promise I haven't given up on you supporters of this fic!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> :):):):):):)
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS TO LANINKEY, MY IWA-CHAN!!!!!! <3<3<3 :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
> I love you! Team mom!!! 
> 
> Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!!!  
> I wrote some more DRAMA to it to get everyone pumped! XDXDXD
> 
> Kisses to all you lovelies!  
> Have a nice day! :D:D:D

              

 

 

 

 

  “One, two, and three, and four, and—!”

 

                Hinata keeps a firm hand on his partner’s waist, moving them through a spiral spin.

 

                Daichi counts off, reminding them to keep their movements synchronized every now and then, while watching as the two main dancers swirl past him.

 

                As expected, the Grand Auditorium, where the Broadway dancers met up every week, was huge.

 

                Daichi tries not to be intimidated by the utter space and countless dance directors. He’d already made some friendly acquaintances, but it still amazed him that he had been chosen as one of them.

 

                He had met most of them before, seeing a couple of familiar faces smiling at him.

 

                In the corner of his eyes, he sees other groups of dancers, huddled in areas depending on their similar dance styles.

 

                People arrive and leave, it seemed, as they pleased, and the expanse of cultures was incredible. No matter where he looked, there were dancers warming up, stretching, chatting, dancing, or just simply relaxing. 

 

                At this point, Daichi seems to have met all the other directors except the one named Ushijima who hadn’t shown up yet.  

 

                It was the same Ushijima Wakatoshi they had been discussing the other night, at Oikawa’s.

 

                As far as he was concerned, the man was of high class and barely bothered to befriend anyone he deemed “useless”.

 

To be honest, Daichi wasn’t looking forward to meeting him anytime soon, but Oikawa had told him it was better to get on his good side, so it seemed unavoidable either way he looked at it.

 

                When Hinata’s routine ends, the other ballerinas and ballerinos clap, reminding Daichi that, once again, Hinata was a respected dancer of ballet.

 

                The ginger runs up to him during break.

 

                “How was it, Daichi? Did you see my spins? I was like _whoosh_ and _wham_! Kageyama wouldn’t have been able to catch me!” He bubbles, beaming like the sun itself.

 

                Daichi laughs.

 

                “You were amazing! I can’t see what could go wrong with your next performance!” He says, ruffling soft golden hair.

 

                Hinata’s smile falters.

 

                “Don’t remind me, Daichi! It’s coming so fast, I only have a few more weeks until I’ll have to perform in front of _thousands_ of people! I don’t know if I can do it!” His brows are drawn.

 

                Daichi shakes his head firmly.

 

                “No, don’t think like that Hinata. I know you, and you’re by far the best ballet dancer I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. So don’t put yourself down! You’re gonna do fine.”

 

                It’s almost laughable how fast Hinata’s expression morphs from fear to excitement. It’s probably a huge reason why Kageyama was so drawn to him.

 

                “Thanks, Daichi! I’ll keep that in mind!” He exclaims.

 

                But before Daichi can respond, blasting music jolts the entire room’s attention.  

               

                He turns, along with Hinata, to see a familiar blonde climbing up a long, thin metal pole.

 

                Kenma, clad in a tight cropped tank top and leggings that looked like second skin, pulled himself up the pole like it was nothing.

 

                With a single swing of his legs, he wraps his ankles around the pole and releases his arms.

 

                He hangs, upside down, as he pulls out a PSP and is soon too immersed to notice the stares.

 

                Daichi’s jaws dropped. He turns to Hinata, eyes wide.

 

                “Does he….?”

 

                The ginger beams, looking as if it’s a normal occurrence.

 

                “Yup! Every day!” he says in explanation. “It’s his stretching routine!”

 

                Daichi blinks back in astonishment.

 

                Then again, as one of the most famous dancers in town, Kenma’s talent shouldn’t have surprised him.

 

                He can’t wait to see this Kozume Kenma in action.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                Oikawa bites the cap of his white felt designing pen.

 

                His building overlooks the city of lights, twinkling at him with its vastness.

 

                His office is quiet with only a soft instrumental music playing somewhere.

 

                Releasing a deep sigh, he drops the pen and leans back in his armchair.

 

                His eyes feel heavy and his head is killing him, but he had practice in two hours.

 

                His phone rings.

 

                He frowns.

 

                “Hello?”

 

                There’s a moment of silence on the other side, until the man speaks.

 

                “Are you busy later?”

 

                Oikawa’s brows crease further.

 

                “I have a rehearsal at eight,” he says, beginning to chew on the sink of his inner cheek.

 

                “I know, I mean after practice.”

 

                There’s a pause.

 

                “We shouldn’t do this. I have Iwaizumi, and you have….”

 

                He trails off. The man on the other line is silent.

 

                “You’re not dating him, and no, we shouldn’t, but will you come?”

 

                Oikawa’s nails dig into his thigh.

 

                “It depends.”

 

                “On what?”

 

                Oikawa lets out a bitter laugh.

 

                “Why me of all people? Don’t you have so many people chasing after you?”

 

                “I don’t like to get attached.”

 

                Oikawa tries to not let pain sound in his voice.

 

                “And with me you don’t feel attachment?”

 

                The next statement hurts him. Just a little. _Just a bit_. But it reminds him of reality.

 

                “No, with you, it’s just sex.”

 

                He grits his teeth.

 

                “Ten o’clock, don’t be late.” He bites his lip hard, a single tear tracing down his cheek. “And you better make me scream.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

                He came to the conclusion that he can’t trust Ushijima Wakatoshi.

 

                The man had barely looked, much less smiled, at him.

 

                Daichi wonders if he ever smiled, the sternness of his features ever so prominent.

 

                And the fact that every dancer stopped what they were doing to come over and greet him spoke volumes about his position here.

 

                He wonders if Koushi would like him.

 

                Daichi noticed many of the female dancers fixing their hair and makeup before going to his side.

 

                Ah, so this is what Hinata meant when he said people were willing to do _anything_ to get the main roles.

 

                Meanwhile, Daichi found new respect for Kenma, as the blond barely even looked up from his game.

 

                All in all, there were so many things to think of Ushijima.

 

                But, there were only a couple of things on Daichi’s mind that kept him wondering.

 

                After practice, when most of the dancers had headed off and the studio was mostly dark, why did Oikawa Tooru stay behind?

 

                Why did he press himself so close to Ushijima Wakatoshi on the way to their car?

 

                Where was Iwaizumi?

 

                Why did he look around, as if in fear of being seen?

 

 

XXX

 

 

                Daichi and Koushi walk, hand in hand, to the jazz bar that Koushi would be performing at later.

 

                 Daichi watches as the silver haired man hums to the chosen song, hips rocking to the movements of the dance.

 

                He smiles to himself, chuckling a little.

 

                Koushi spins around.

 

                “Daichi! I’m nervous okay?” he laughs, smile lines squishing his beauty mark.

 

                Daichi thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

 

                “I know, I know, sugar!” He chuckles again, leaning down to press a kiss to Koushi’s nose. “You’re gonna be perfect, so don’t worry!”  

 

                Koushi giggles, squirming under Daichi’s arm and snuggling close.

 

                In the dressing room, he teases Daichi by stripping out of his clothes slowly and sensually.

 

                He changes into blood red lingerie: a strappy bra with lace trim, lacy panties, a satin red garter belt, and thigh high nude stockings.

 

                Daichi swears he’s not drooling. He swears that the sweat on his skin is caused by the suffocating heat in the room, not by Koushi—Suga.

 

                His oh- so- pale skin is brought out by the dark color.

 

                The real cherry on top is the pair of red velvet pumps he slides his feet into.

 

                In three wide steps, he’s pressing Daichi against the wall.

 

                “How do I look, Mr. Sawamura?”

 

                Daichi swallows audibly.    

 

                Koushi laughs.

 

                With his heels, he’s slightly taller than Daichi.

 

                The brunette takes off his own black suit jacket.

 

                It’s a sharp, classy thing; but it looks even better draped around Koushi’s bare shoulders.

 

                “You look so amazing,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around the thin waist. “So sexy, so kissable.”

 

                Koushi tugs him closer.

 

                “Then kiss me, Daichi.”

 

                So he does.

 

                He leans closer and presses his lips against Koushi’s ever so soft ones.

 

                Daichi tilts his head to fit his mouth onto Koushi’s better.

 

                Their tongues meet between them, soft and slow.

 

                Koushi’s fingers dance on his jaw.

 

                Their breaths sweep each other’s lips, hot and wet.

 

                Daichi kneads the velvety skin of the back of Koushi’s thigh.

 

                A loud knock jolts them out of their trance.

               

                A female hollers for ‘Suga’ to get ready to go on stage.

 

                Koushi breaks away, face flushed and eyes hooded.

 

                Daichi wants to pull him back and kiss him until he’s a mess.

 

                “Enjoy the show, ‘kay?” he asks, giving Daichi a final peck on the lips. “I’ll meet you back here later.”

 

                “Got it, love. Have fun up there.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

                Only later did Daichi figure out the color scheme.

 

                The entire bar was decorated in red and black. Red chairs, red lights, and red glitter curtains are completed by the black dancing shadows.

 

                When it’s Koushi’s act, the entire audience settles down to watch.

 

                His voice is soft when he sings the first lines. Soft and sultry.

 

                He pushes his pale leg through the curtain folds, teasingly and sly.

 

                His heels make the audience whistle.

 

 _You had plenty of money, 1922._ _  
You let other women make a fool of you._

                Daichi feels heat pool in his stomach, like every time he sees Koushi perform.

 

                The audience wolf whistles, clapping and cheering.

_Why don't you do right,  
like some other men do?_

_Get out of here,  
Get me some money too._

                Jazzy music accompanies him now.

 

                Koushi is still in the suit jacket. Daichi can’t help but smile.

 

                The flecks of glitter in his hair reflect the overhead spot light beautifully.

 

                His eyes are smothering, darkened by the chromes of red.

 

 _  
__You're sittin' down wondering what it's all about._  
_If you ain't got no money they will, put you out._  
 _Why don't you do right,_  
 _like some other men do?_

                He rocks his hips to the rhythm, making his way down the stage to interact with the audience.

 

                He takes his jacket off, pretending to fan himself, and tosses it back onto the stage.

 

                Daichi gulps for air.

 

                With the light shining directly on his creamy skin, Koushi seemed to be powered by shimmer.

 _Now if you had prepared 20 years ago,_  
_You wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door._  
 _Why don't you do right,_

_like some other men do?_

 

                He seats himself on Daichi’s lap, smoothing the palms of his hands on Daichi’s chest to push away his vest.

 

                He leans in close enough to kiss.

 

                Once again, Daichi can smell his shampoo.

 

_Get out of here,_

_Give me some money too._

_Why don't you do right?_

_Like some men do!!_

                He pushes himself up back onto the stage, and, with a final air kiss, struts back through the curtains.

 

                The audience explodes.

 

                Daichi falls in love all over again.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                Oikawa’s voice is hoarse, but he pulls out another scream, feeling rough hands in his hair.

 

                Tears slide from the corners of his eyes.

 

                It was ironic that _his_ hand dealt such pain and pleasure.

 

                The kinbaku ropes tighten his arms to his back, squeezing in a painful way.

 

                Oikawa feels sweat drip down his jaw.

 

                He cries out as _he_ thrusts deeper and the ropes are pulled harder.

 

                “Tighter, pull it tighter,” he moans, feeling light headed.

               

                “Are you sure?” the man asks. “You don’t look like you’ll stay conscious.”

 

                Oikawa is barely about to groan out a “ _yes!”_ before he lets out another pained moan.

 

                The ropes do tighten.

 

                Oikawa feels like he’s suffocating, but in a good way.

               

                He knows there’ll be rope burns in the morning, and Iwaizumi will ask, but he can’t make himself care at the moment.

 

                For now, all he needs is the rope to be tighter, the man to hurt him more, and the alcohol to make him forget.

 

                Ushijima obliges.

 

               

               

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> Did you guys see UshiOi coming???!?!?!?!!? Do y'all have questions about it??  
> I hope it wasn't confusing??? 
> 
> DAISUGA GIVES ME LIFFFFEEEEE!!! ;)\
> 
> Though....it gets downhill from here...heheheehhehheheehheeheh!!!!!!!  
> Those of you who know my writing well by now, you know. Ohhh, you KNOW!! ;);););)
> 
> The song choice is "Why Don't You Do Right" by Peggy Lee! JESSICA RABBIT, you know! ;) ;)
> 
> ALSO! If anyone wants to see Koushi's lingerie! Here is the link!:  
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F6e%2F14%2F62%2F6e1462785ebfa9078d131188e6003afc.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fsave-image.com%2Fimages%2Fdita&docid=6nZDkTZfagP0uM&tbnid=1BL2jxJSqfeYOM%3A&w=524&h=700&bih=709&biw=1280&ved=0ahUKEwjot4n1qc_PAhWPdSYKHcEqDUQQMwhDKAUwBQ&iact=mrc&uact=8#h=700&w=524
> 
> Dita is my role model! ;););)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
